Ai No Senshi Yo
by ShiraIby
Summary: She remembered the first time she met him. Naruto Uzumaki. He was a boy with cerulean blue eyes, whiskers, and spiky blonde hair.. with that orange jacket and pants.. and not to mention an ugly goggle on his head.. Sakura smiled. Naruto.. an idiot..
1. Prologue

**AI NO SENSHI YO**

**(Warriors Of Love)**

PROLOGUE

**Sotto mezameru**

Quietly awakening...

**Hakanai omoi zutto**

I always, always wish

**Donna toki demo negau yo**

that these fleeting thoughts

**Anata ni todoku you ni to..**

would reach you...

**'Ato sukoshi' to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute**

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

**Itsumo me no mae wa tozarete-ita no**

The way I see before me is always blocked

**Aitai aenai hibi kasaneru tabi ni**

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

**Tsuyoi tokimeki wa ni naru yo**

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

**Moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara**

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

**Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai**

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

**'bukiyou dakara Kizutsuku koto mo aru' to**

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

**Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai**

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.

**Anata no koto mo omou**

I think of you

**Sore dake de namida ga**

and that alone is enough

**Ima afuredashite kuru yo**

to make the tears start to flow now

**Hakanai omoi zutto**

I always, always wish

**Donna toki demo negau yo**

that these fleeting thoughts

**Anata ni todoku you ni to..**

would reach you...

**Tsuyogaaru koto dake Shiri-sugite ita watashi**

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

**Dakedo ano toki kara Matoi wa kieta yo**

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

**Mi setai yo omou mo ga kitto date**

There's definitely things I want to show you

**Kikasetai kotaba motakusann aru**

And so many words I want to hear

**Egao nanigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute**

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

**Matte iru watashi wa yamete 'CHANSU' no tsukamu yo**

So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."

**Anata no koto mo omou**

I think of you,

**Sore dakede kokoro ga**

and I feel like that alone is enough

**Tsuyoku narera kiga tsuruyo**

to make my heart grow stronger.

**Hakanai omoi zutto**

I always, always wish

**Donna toki demo negau yo**

that these fleeting thoughts

**Anata ni todoku you ni to..**

would reach you...

**Adapted by : My Will from Inuyasha (Song by DREAM)**


	2. Truth Hurts

**TRUTH HURTS**

'Sakura.., Konohamaru..' Tsunade cleared her throat. Jiraiya was on the sofa, snoring badly as he wasn't get enough sleep.. (What do ya think, Tsunade sob to him, wishing to eat Sukiyaki on the middle of the night!)

(and did I mention that Tsunade and Jiraiya were husband and wife? And she is pregnant?) (Nevermind.. :p)

'Tsunade-sama.. is it true?' Sakura asked. A nodding Tsunade just enough to make Sakura feels joy in her heart. 'Finally!' Konohamaru crossed his arms. 'What have gotten into him for making us waiting this long!' he said.. 'It's been too long.. and he'll be arriving in a couple of days.. That's what he tells me..' Tsunade cleared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hold the necklace. It was pure gold with a lightning symbol on it. It was his. His father gives it to him. He smiled. Then, he sighed. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' he said to his heart. **'You've searched everywhere, kit. He's nowhere to find.. Just give up, will ya?' **

'NO. Never. I will not giving up, although this search is nowhere to end.. It is not my option..' Naruto said, as he looks at the letter again. **'You're such a baka!'** Kyuubi said, as Naruto yelled. 'Watashi wa baka ja nai yo!' '**Whatever, kit!'** 'Come to think of it, it's been too long since I've met Sakura-chan.. I wonder how is she? I miss her, really..' he thought.. **' Yuck! It tickles me! Forget that girl, kit. She's not sexy enough..' Kyubi stopped, then giggled. 'You can find someone better..' **'Stop it! You.. ERO KITSUNE!'

'Naruto-sensei!'

A voice awakens Naruto from his conversations with the nine-tail-fox, kyuubi. He looks up to find a girl and a boy stands in front of him. 'Are you ready, Naruto-sensei?' The boy said, as a nodding Naruto answered the question. 'Get all your stuff. We'll be heading to the place in a couple of minutes.' He ordered. 'Hai, sensei'

All the secrets have been so clear to him.. but there is something.. which he doesn't understands.. but.. that something had better being left unanswered. That's what he thinks..

It all happened 7 years ago..

----------------FLASHBACK--------------------

'Naruto..'

'You.. are the son of the Fourth..'

The words keep rolling in his mind. He looks at both of Sannins eyes, but burst out laughing. 'You both got me this time,' Naruto said, as he wiped his tears. 'Such a good joke..' he said as Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed. 'I've told u, it's not easy to tell this to him!' Jiraiya whispered. 'Yup. He probably 15, but his mind was only 6!' Tsunade smirk.

'Naruto. This isn't a joke.' Tsunade said, she walks to Naruto and hand him a letter. 'Go home and read this. You'll understand.' Naruto stopped laughing.

'This was written by Sandaime himself. Long before his death.' Jiraiya said. Naruto looks at both of them doubtfully. He was dumbfounded. 'What are you pulling!' Naruto yelled. 'We all know that the fourth was the one who sealed this Kyuubi inside me, and you said he was my father?'

'Naruto, please.. Try to understand. Arashi-kun has a fine reason of him doing this to you.. 'Tsunade said, as she pat naruto. Jiraiya sighed. 'Naruto, there is so many this that we've been keeping a secret from you. Now.. it's time.' Jiraiya said.

---------------------FLASHBACK ENDED--------------

'I have to go back to Konoha. And find Tsunade-ba-chan. She's the only one who can help me..' Naruto thought. **'Yeah, right, kit. You're the one who made foolish act before. If you stay and regain some information, you'd probably find him by now!'**

'I know! I know!' Naruto yelled. 'Naruto-sensei.. are you okay?' The girl asked Naruto. 'You behave weirdly, Naruto-sensei..' she said. 'Yeah, sometimes, you kinda scared me..' the boy added. 'Sorry..' Naruto grinned.

But that doesn't seem to avoid Naruto from thinking about the letter. And the I.O.I, of course. He have to get back to Konoha, as soon as possible. I.O.I gonna strike soon, and if he doesn't make it this time, who knows what will happen to Konoha.. ! The letter.. Sometimes, it hurts him to find that his father was the one who sealed the kyuubi inside him. But, he understands it now. He has been grown up. It hurts him when people blame him of Sasuke's death. It hurt. It does. But he can't keep himself from thinking about it. He keep blaming himself about something that wasn't his fault! His mind blows to the letter again.

_**Uzumaki Naruto. Finally, you got the chance to read my writing. I can't help myself from being so proud of you. I know someday I'll passed away, then no one will be telling you your origin. Forgive me as I keep this as a secret from you for such a long time.. I'm sorry. I have to protect you. I don't want you to be killed for somewhat reason you are the Fourth son. Arashi have gained so many enemies, because of his wise ness many people throw revenge to him. I'm afraid if I told everyone this, It'll affect your safety ness.. **_

_**Arashi was a good student. He always obeys any orders that were given to him. Not too long before he becomes a Hokage, he met your mother, Haruka. Haruka lives with her parents, far in the Konoha wood. Arashi saves her from being slay by some robbers, but her parents was nowhere to find.. The robber might have killed them. Arashi brought her to Konoha, and I took her as my adopted daughter. **_

_**But there is a person that grows hatred towards Arashi, that is the one who used to become your father's best friend. His name was Sano Kotarou. Arashi defeats him in a battle and he hated Arashi because of his love towards your mother. Soon after that, he was found missing and was nowhere to find. **_

_**Arashi and Haruka, they were married after that, and Arashi has been given the duties of becoming the Yondaime. It was not too long after that, Haruka finds out that she was pregnant.**_

'How is Haruka?'

"Did she deliver? Am I too late?"

"Arashi."

"Is it a boy? A girl"

"Arashi"

"Nothing happened? Eh?"

"Arashi!" a voice yelled as the Yondaime froze and looked at him. Sarutobi raised his brows. Jiraiya let out a sigh. "Calm down, she just went into labor" Jiraiya reasoned as Arashi slumped.

"Meh..." he sighed as he dropped into a chair, tapping his foot. Suddenly, a cry erupted from the room making him jump two feet out of his chair in panic.

"Can I go?"

"No"

"But I'm the Yondaime"

"No"

"I'll order Tsunade to let me in"

"No.."

"... uhg, it's my wife"

"It's her hospital"

Sarutobi tries to prevent himself from laughing, but sorry to say, he failed. Sarutobi burst out laughing, as Arashi blinks to him. 'What?' Arashi get up and sighed.

Jiraiya chuckled. 'Arashi, stop it! You're making me dizzy!' Jiraiya said, as he watches his darling student walking back and forth. 'I can't, sensei.. I can't! It's going to come out sooner or later..' Arashi continued walking. 'I just can't help it..'

At that moment, his sentence was interrupted by an ANBU guard bursting through the door, bending over, trying to regain his breath. The face underneath the mask winced at the obvious glares that he was getting– for it was clearly a he.

'Gomen Nasai.." he panted... it must have been important for the ANBU to be heaving with breath. "What seems to be the problem?" spoke out Arashi. The ANBU turned to look at Arashi and Sarutobi.

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama demo... the kyuubi. It's getting nearer to the village!' he said. Arashi gulped. What does he do now? He has a wife on labor and a kyuubi outside! 'You stay. I'll go and have a check. I'll take Kakashi with me, if you don't mind..' Jiraiya poofed away. Sarutobi was about to join Jiraiya, as the door opened. A tire Tsunade come out and pulls off her lab coat. Arashi quickly run past her without hearing anything Tsunade have to say. Tsunade just shakes his head and shrugged to see that happy father. Arashi stood in the doorway. Immediately a vivid grin spread across his face as he looked upon the figure in the bed. He rushed over to her as she looked up with a tired smile. It was a twin. 2 baby boys. Sarutobi smiled joyfully. 'I'll stay here for a while. Guess need to let them alone, right?' Sarutobi thinks.

"Un... can I.. Can I hold him?" he asked as Haruka nodded and allowed Arashi to take the boys from her arms, sitting in the chair by her side. He watched in amazement as the little children wiggled and small hands wrapped around his finger. His eyes softened as a smile graced his face. But the happy grin fell off as he noticed his wife was pale. Paler than usual. He put the children down.

'Haruka-chan.. you're pale. Are u okay?' Arashi asked. The Yondaime felt a cold touch to his cheek. 'You promise me you'll take care of our children well..' she said. 'I will..' he said, holding her hands. 'I want him to be called Naruto and Narumi..' Arashi nodded his head and looked to the twin. "Then they will."

Haruka could feel the coldness that was death surrounds her and she struggled to hold on long enough to tell her husband how much she truly loved him and their sons.

"Arashi-kun.. Please tell Naruto and Narumi how much I love them. Tell them how much I love you."

The 4th shook his head at her request and when he spoke, his voice was choked with tears. "But I won't have to tell them because you'll be there to do it for me, right?"

She smiled at him through her tears. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

'Arashi-kun.. They were cute, aren't they?' Haruka spoke. 'They have your beautiful blue eyes..' she smiled, as she tries to reach the twins. 'Haruka-chan.. I'll call Tsunade..' Arashi said, as he get up, try to get Tsunade to come. But, Haruka grabs his arm, a signal to stay. 'Arashi-kun..' Haruka shakes her head. 'You are not leaving me alone.. are you? Do you remember your promise? ' Arashi said, as he look into her eyes. Haruka smiled, but she was getting weaker. 'You promised me you'll never leave me.. and you're gonna broke yours now?' Arashi said, tears fall down to his cheek. Haruka wiped her husband's tears with her cold hands. 'You look awful when crying..' Haruka said, trying to smile to her dearest husband. Arashi tries to smile, but he definitely can't. He just can't stand seeing his wife like that..

Haruka coughed. The yondaime panic.

'TSUNADE!' Arashi yelled. 'TSUNADE!' Arashi was panic. He didn't know what to do.

'I love you..' Haruka breathed her last breath and fell limp in her husband's arms.

'What is it?' Tsunade said as she walks into the room. She dropped her needles as she sees crying Arashi, holding his wife and his sons. 'Haruka..' Tsunade says. 'What is it?' Sarutobi asked, going inside the room. 'Haruka, she..' Tsunade tries to say something, but she too was dumbfounded. Arashi wiped his tears.

Suddenly, an ANBU burst into the room. 'Hokage-sama. The kyuubi.. it's coming!' he said. As soon he said that, Arashi get up, holding Naruto and get out of the room, leaving Narumi to Tsunade.

--------------------IN THE BATTLE FIELD--------------------

A cheer rose up from the battle weary ranks of shinobi when they first caught sight of their Hokage riding the giant toad.

"Jiraiya-sama, look! It's the 4th and see what he's got under his arms? Is that a baby?"

Kakashi's head whipped up in alarm. 'No. He couldn't be doing what I think he is. Oh God, I can't stand to lose someone else.'

'It's a good thing I thought to do all those preparations a few days ago in case something like this happened. Haruka forgive me.' Arashi said as he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Are you ready, Hokage?" It was the toad boss.

Yondaime nodded, "Yeah."

When the 4th summoned the Death God, instead of stealing his soul, he stole an unholy amount of his chakra meaning that he would probably die anyway.. When the Kyuubi had been successfully sealed into his son, he let his friend the toad boss leave knowing he'd probably never see him again. After he did the Jutsu that would enable his son to harness and control the Kyuubi's chakra, he brushed his fingers across Naruto's forehead. "Forgive me, Naruto, but this is the only way." 'I love you.. my son..' he whispered the last sentence before collapses onto the ground. 'Arashi!' Jiraiya screamed as he rushed towards Arashi.

-------------------------IN THE HOSPITAL-----------------------------------

'Arashi.. He's not doing what I thought he would do, right sensei?' Said Tsunade, as she asked her sensei. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the hospital begins to crack.. 'Tsunade, go and bring Narumi to shelter!' Sarutobi said. 'This hospital is going to be crushed!' Sarutobi said, as he tries to gather all the workers and patients to shelter.

Tsunade runs and suddenly, she saw a girl, hiding under a table. She grabs her arm and take the girl with her. Tsunade runs and runs. She runs to the konoha jungle and leaves narumi in the forest, on a cute little basket. She had to go back and rescue her hospital. (That's the most important.. :P)

'Stay here and take care of the baby Narumi until I come back. Guard him with your life.' Tsunade said as she put a necklace on Narumi's neck. A gold pendant with a lightning symbol on it, which Yondaime's little gift for his sons. She keep the other one with her, to give it to Naruto.. 'I'll send 3 ANBUs here.,' she said as she poofed away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Narumi..' the girl says his name. Narumi is a cute boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes, just like his twin brother, Naruto. The girl watch in amusement as the child wiggles his cute fingers on hers. Suddenly, dark shades were behind the girl. She notices that and turns back. She holds Narumi tightly. 'Narumi.. eh?'

'What do you want?' She asked, as her voice mixed with fears. 'Give the boy to me.' she can't do anything but screamed in fears.

'What about..' Sarutobi was about to ask Jiraiya as he shakes his head. 'He's gone.' Jiraiya said, with a teary voice, looking at a small baby Naruto. 'He was crying, indeed he should. Losing a mother, then a father.. Poor baby..' Jiraiya thinks.

'Arashi.. he didn't have to do that..' Tsunade thought.

'I have to pick Narumi.' tsunade said as she poofed away. Jiraiya and Sarutobi followed her back. Tsunade was shocked when she arrived at the place she left the girl and 3 ANBUs. Empty. No baby. The basket was empty. All she can see was just blood. Everywhere. The girl and all the ANBUs are all dead. But the child was missing. He was nowhere to find.

_**Naruto, you must promise me. Look for your missing twin brother, Narumi. I know it was a bit too late for this. But I have to do this. Narumi was nowhere to find since then. **_

_**You and Narumi are the only one of Uzumaki's clan that lives. Find Narumi.**_

_**SANDAIME**_

'We're here.. Naruto-sensei..' The boy saying woke Naruto up from his thinking. 'we'll be visiting Tsunade-ba-chan's house first..' he said, grinning. 'But, sensei, it's getting dark.. and..' the girl wasn't able to finish her word as Naruto already walks away. 'Sensei!' the boy just shrugged.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Watashi wa baka ja nai yo! - I am no idiot!**

**Hai - Yes**

**Gomen nasai - Sorry**

**Sukiyaki - a dish in the nabemono-style (one-pot), consisting of thinly sliced beef, tofu, konnyaku noodles, negi, Chinese cabbage (bok choy), and enoki mushrooms among others**

**Baka - Stupid/Idiot**


	3. I'm Back

**I'M BACK**

**'AAHHHH!'**

An earsplitting voice was heard, waking Jiraiya up with his hands covering his ears. 'What the hell..? It's only 8 p.m...? Akira! What is it? ' Suddenly, he realized his 5 months pregnant wife wasn't in the bed with him. 'Oh no.. crap' he jumped from the couch and went to the living room.

'Akira! Tsunade!' he called. No answer. Jiraiya begins to panic. He quickly rushed to the living room, and guess what? He clenched his jaw when seeing 3 unidentified people wearing long brownish trench coats with hood covering their face coming from nowhere, entering his house, making his wife screamed like she sees some ghost.

'What. Who? Where?' he asked his wife. 'Jiraiya-kun.. ' Tsunade merely can't speak, truly shocked by the 3 people.

'Sensei..' One of the men makes an effort to speak. 'Who are you?' Jiraiya said, with an anger tone, approaching to his wife's side. All of them unbolt the hood that was covering their face. And guess what?

'AHHHHH!' Both of them, husband and wife screamed in fears. 'GhosT!' they say. 'I ain't no ghost..' one of the man said. 'Sensei.. it's me..' he said. Jiraiya take a closer look to the boy. It was someone familiar. 'I thought you were Arashi!' he said, slapping the boy's head. 'Auch!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What if.. he was still short?' Sakura imagining Naruto as short as possible. With a small orange shirt and a small pants, Naruto looks as small as a 10 year old kid! Sakura laugh hard. 'No! No!' she wiped her tears. 'What if.. he's fat? Like chouji?' Sakura was now imagining Naruto was fat, fatter that Chouji himself. With an orange shirt above his stomach and big fat cheek.. Naruto looks like a giant monster! She laughed hard, patting her mattress.

'But.. what if.. he changes his attitude?' Sakura tries to imagine Naruto had change on his fighting spirit, but end up in Naruto.. girly voice Okay, everybody.. today, me, Naruto will be teaching you on how to make instant Ramen..

Sakura laughed hard as she can get. She really not good at imagining things, isn't she?

'Wait.. Wait.. What if.. he grows a beard?' Sakura tries to imagine Naruto having a beard, a one just like the Sandaime. With the spiky hair, and the yellow beard, Naruto looks like the Sandaime himself, only a few correction with the color of eyes and hair, and wearing the Hokage hat... He just look.. like 100 years old! Sakura laughed harder. She holds her stomach. 'Naah.. Nope.. hey, what if.. he grows a mustache?' Sakura imagine that Naruto looks like Mario in Mario and Luigi Games. (Pathetic, isn't it?)

Naruto look weird, wearing a yellow cap and a long yellow mustache on his face. Seeing that, Sakura burst out laughing madly, and end up falling off her bed.

'I.. need a rest..' she said as the laughing stopped and she get up, walking to the door. All the laughing makes her tired. She really feel so eager about Naruto's coming back to Konoha.. But she really don't know what to say when she actually meet him.. It's hard to say.. 'Yup, we both haven't seen each other for almost 7 years, but that doesn't change anything, right?' she thought.. 'It's not that I'm gonna fall for him.. or what, right?' She thought again.. 'But.. what if.. It did happen?' Sakura says to her heart.. 'I really miss him.. I do..'

'Although sometimes he could be a little annoying..' she smiled.. 'I miss him..'

She closes the door and walk on the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The canopy of stars with their bright twinkling lights appeared like a carpet of jewels and was a beautiful sight to adore as the night crawled by slowly. Sakura sighed. She closed her emerald eyes and feels the sighing of the breeze.. A man that enters her life out of nowhere, and then disappeared, makes her so frustrated, clearly be seen in her mind. Ah.. he's not coming back, he'll never back. He's gone. She had to accept the fact. Well, time goes on and she need to let go, she guess..

Thinking about Sasuke, makes her remember, she hasn't seen Naruto for almost 7 years since he went on a training with jiraiya-sama. She got to admit that she was shocked to find naruto was the son of the Konoha no kiroi senko, the Yondaime. But, it's the truth, and she can accept that. Well, she tried to prevent Naruto from going away, but fails. Naruto can be so stubborn sometimes, and he'll do anything to achieve his mission. That's naruto. But, the weirdest thing is, even Jiraiya-sama didn't know where he went after the training..

--------Flashback--------------------

Sakura put all her focus into curing the rat. Even though it was just a rodent, it didn't mean it would be simple. Nevertheless, about half way through the processes, there was a knock on the Hokage's door. Tsunade look at the figure. Sakura had no time to look up, at least till she heard Tsunade gasped a single name.

" Ji…Jiraiya-kun?" The Hokage whispered. Sakura head jerked up. If he's here then….Naruto! Joy filled her entire body.

" Naruto? Where is he?" she asked, eagerly. That all died though, when she saw the look in the Sannin's eye. He was sad. He lowers his head a bit and then finally looked at Sakura.

" I don't know. About 4 months ago, I woke up, to find naruto, just seeing a note saying 'Gomen ne, Jiraiya-sensei, I have something important to do. Arigatou for everything. Bye..'. I spent months looking for him, before coming back here, but nothing. I… am so very sorry." Jiraiya said.

Sakura looked at the floor. 'Naruto… when are u coming back…?'

--------Flashback Ended-------------

'Naruto' she whispered. She sighed. 'It's my entire fault. My bad.'

' NARUTO, What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy?' This word keeps running trough her mind, as she thinks how mean she was used to Naruto. She was guilty to him. 'Naruto! Don't chan me! Get lost you jackass!' She keeps thinking about that and didn't realize that she broke down in tears.

She looks up on the sky and sighed. The moon was brightly shining, as if it was laughing of her misery. She get up and decide to take a walk downtown.

The panorama that laid before her caught her by surprise. Children were running all over the place, screaming. Young men were either chopping firewood or watching their children plays. Young girls exchanges their shy glances while mothers sat on the steps, hearing gossips and exchanging news. It was nearly a month since she went downtown, sightseeing. Sakura never had the chance to go on a holiday, ever since the last battle. She smiled to herself, thinking she and Naruto used to be like the children, screaming and chasing.. ( well.. the opposite ways.. () she sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'After such a long time, you finally come back?' Jiraiya asked. The boy nodded. 'Well, what brings you here, Naruto?' Jiraiya asked. 'Nothing. I'm just feeling like going home. Plus, there's something I want to tell and want to ask you two,' he said to both husband and wife. 'Well, this is your..' he raised his brows as he continue 'how many child do you have, Tsunade-ba-chan?' Naruto grinned, though his question was left to no answer but just blushing Tsunade. '2, including this one,' jiraiya said, pointing to Tsunade big tummy.

'Never thought you will ended up with jiraiya-sensei.. the person you hate the most in past.. ero-sannin.. or whatsoever' Naruto laughed hard, but the laughed was stopped by a slap from his sensei to the back of his head. 'AucH!' 'Syhhh! Akira had just fell asleep!' Tsunade glared. 'Sorry..' Naruto grinned.

'Well, Naruto.. Seriously.. what do you want to talk about?' she asked. 'I'll tell you later, but first.. I wanna introduce you to my friends,' Naruto said, pointing to 2 of his friends that both Jiraiya and Tsunade misunderstood as a man, they were actually a girl and a boy who seems to be likely as the same as Konohamaru's age.. (18)

'This is Ichitaka Tsuna and Ayumi Sawara.' Naruto said, pointing to both people. 'Duozo yoroshiko,' both of them said and bowed. Ichitaka, Ayumi, This is Jiraiya sensei, my former sensei, and this is Tsunade, his wife, or is known as the fifth Hokage,' Naruto said as the husbands and wife bowed.

'We have to go,' Ichitaka said to Naruto, as the guy nodded. 'You both go first. I'll catch u up later.' Naruto said as both of his friends poofed away.

'Actually, I'm thinking of staying here for a moment, as I have something very important to discuss. With both of you. And don't forget to call Kakashi-sensei either. He is required too.' Naruto said. 'Don't wanna have a cup of Ocha, then?' Tsunade inquire, but it was only answered by Naruto shaking his head, no thanks.

' So, I'll see you tomorrow then?' Naruto get up and walks to the door, as he did something. 'Bye,' he said as his body surges with sparks of yellow electricity. A time vortex then encircles him and he disappears, leaving both couples clenching each jaw. 'Is that Hiraishin no Jutsu?' Tsunade finally opened her mouth, asking her husband, whether it is true, the Hiraishin no jutsu, which was invented by the Fourth a.k.a. Uzumaki Arashi. A simple nod from Jiraiya cleared everything. 'He finally did it. He finally mastered the Hiraishin no Jutsu..' Jiraiya said. 'Come to think of it, Naruto positively has changed, isn't he?' Jiraiya smiled to his wife, as she nodded.

'I'm glad he left the village, if this is the fallout,' she said. 'He looks more confident, and reminds me of Arashi,' Jiraiya said, sorrow can be seen from his eyes when he talks about his most darling student, Uzumaki Arashi. 'He sure is. He'll be taking the chair of Hokage some day, and will be just like his father,' she said, smiling as the smile lit up her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha No Kiroi Senko - Yellow Flash of Konoha**

**Gomen ne - Sorry**

**Arigatou - Thank you**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu - The Flying Thunder God Technique**

**Ocha - Japanese tea**


	4. The Meeting

**THE MEETING**

'So?' he said, crossing his arms. 'Sensei, what about ayumi? Where's she gonna sleep?' Ichitaka asked. 'I suggest you both rent a place, or you can stay together this night.' Naruto grinned. Naruto mere talks made both teenagers blush. 'Ok? I guess there is no problem then. I'm going to an important place, and Ichi, don't forget to rent a house for me too. I don't want anyone disrupt me, as I'm doing my work' Naruto said. (Especially when sleeping.. () 'I'll come and look for you two within this 2 hours.' Naruto said as he poofed away. 'But..but sensei!' Ichitaka shout. Both of them heave a sigh. 'Where am I gonna find 3 places to stay?' he mumbled. Out of the blue, Ayumi got an inspiration. 'Um.. I got an idea!' she said, eagerly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went pass Ichiraku Ramen. The place Naruto enjoys very much. She stands in front of the stall, thinking about something. She remember in his letter before he's going to the mission, he tell her to buy the ramen from this stall always, coz he don't want them to run outta business.. Sakura chuckled to herself. That guy's crazy.

'Excuse me!' A voice came and shocked her. 'Sorry! May I?' The guy asked for a sit in Ichiraku ramen. Sakura nodded. Sakura then placed a sit too, beside the guy. As the condition was kinda dark, she couldn't see his face clearly. The thing that attracted her to the guy is the blonde hair. He made her think about her blonde friend. That guy was wearing non-sleeve orange jacket, his hand was holding somewhat she call it coat or something, and a red 'head protector' on his head.. 'What? A head protector? How come I never see him before?' She thinks.

'Yes?' The guy noticed that Sakura was actually watching him eating. Sakura just shakes her head nothing. She reddens. 'Sorry,' she stares at the floor. 'It's just that, you reminded me of my.. friend..' She said, with a sad tone.

'Friend?' He asked. Sakura nodded. 'So. Where's she? Or he?'

'Oh.. he.. Went far away.. on a training..' she smiled. 'Oh.. I see..'

'Don't you wanna try this? It's delicious..' He said, pointing on a bowl of Ramen in front of him. 'It's my favorite,' he smiled.

'No thanks. I preferred Udon better.' She said. The guy shrugged.

'Can you give me another bowl?' he said to the stall owner. The stall owner nodded and put another bowl of Ramen in front of him. 'Wow.. you sure eat a lot..' Sakura said, watching him eating. 'Yeah.. Haven't eat this for a long time,' he smiled. 'Another bowl!' he said.

'Uh.. may I ask you some question?' She was kinda scared. Somehow, she felt that she really know this guy. 'Yes, sure..' He said, while finishing his 5th bowl of Ramen.

'I've never seen you before.. I..' Before she could ever finish, the guy cuts her off. 'Oh.. I just arrived this evening, ya know.. with my friends..' he said. 'They kinda tired of long journey, so they probably finding some place to stay by now..' He chuckled. 'After all, I've left this place for too long..' He said. 'What? Left this place?' she thought. 'Maybe.. just maybe..' before she could finished her thought, the guy cut her off.. AGAIN..

'Uh.. by the way, you reminded me of my old friend too.' He said. 'She was beautiful. I haven't seen her for too long.. I wonder how is she?' He smiled to her. 'Anyway, nice meeting you..' He get up. I gotta run, I had a couple of things to do tomorrow,' he smiled. 'Bye,' he said.

'bye,' Said sakura as she watched him goes by.

'Oh.. there's the money for the Ramen..' That guy turned back and looked at the stall owner as he smiled and 'poofed' away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So?' Naruto asked the two of them. Ichitaka handed him the key of an apartment. 'Your key, sensei.' He said. 'So? What about you 2? Finally accepting my suggestion to sleep together?' he grinned as he took the key from Ichitaka's hand. Both of them blushed as Ichitaka yell. 'NO! We're not!' he said as his face reddened. 'You looks like a lava lamp, Ichi, and I swear you'll glow nicely in the dark,' Naruto said as he laughed. 'We're going to stay at the hotel, sensei.. Moreover.. It's hard to find 3 houses to rent in this middle of night,' ayumi said, still blushing. 'Shares one room, perhaps?' Naruto grinned. 'SENSEI!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi knocks the door of Godaime's Office, as he glances at the clock on the wall. Nearly 7 in the morning. 'What makes Hokage-sama wants to see me this early?' he thought. 'Come in,' Kakashi walks to the door and opened it. 'Hai, Hokage-sama..' Kakashi bowed.

'Kakashi.' She said as she cleared her throat. 'You were here too, Jiraiya-sama?' Kakashi asked, raising his brow, feeling something weird. Jiraiya nodded. 'We've been expecting some guest..' he paused and glanced on the outside of the window. 'But I guess we'll have to wait a little longer.' He said. Kakashi just nodded.

Suddenly, 3 flashes come from out of the window and stand in front of Tsunade. 'Gomen-ne, I'm late.' Naruto said as he bowed for apologize. 'Sensei?' Kakashi clench his jaw. 'Hey, Kakashi sensei,' said Naruto as he turn to face his former sensei. 'N.. Naruto?' Kakashi said, still not moving. 'Yup. It's me.' Naruto grinned. 'What? You thought I was my father just like someone who screamed 'GhOsT!' last night?' he grinned as he glances to Jiraiya and Tsunade, who was already grunting and cursing. Kakashi nodded.

'Oh yeah. This is my friend, Ayumi and Ichitaka. Ayumi, Ichi, This is Kakashi-sensei, one of my former sensei,' Naruto said as he points to Kakashi. 'Duozo Yoroshiko.' They say.

Kakashi nod. 'so, Kage-sama. Why do you call me? ' asked Kakashi as the hokage glances to Naruto. 'Actually, that question belongs to Naruto.' Jaraiya said. Naruto nodded as he turn to both of his student and said. 'Both of you, dismiss. Acquire a stride downtown and report.' He ordered. 'Hai, sensei,' they said as all of them see flashes going out of the room.

'Sensei?' All of them said, almost at once. 'What? Didn't I tell you before?' he grinned. 'Well well well.. Naruto.. You really dazed everyone out..' Tsunade said. She smiled to him and said. 'You've mastered the hiraishin no justu, having students.. so.. what else?' Kakashi's jaw clenched. 'Nani? Naruto..! You've mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique!' he asked, almost screaming and the question was answered by nodding Naruto, making kakashi clenched his jaw even wider. 'Hm.. I took so many time learning the technique and thanks to the scroll that Jiraiya-sensei give to me, I did it..' he smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's about the Akatsuki members. It seems like there's only few of them left,' Naruto cleared his throat as he started. 'Rumor said that 2 other Akatsuki members are starting to deploy a new army named I.O.I.' he said. 'What?' Kakashi said. 'Yes,' Naruto nodded as he continues. 'All of them were so prevailing, so I might thinking of Konohagakure and Sunagakure for help.' He said. 'Naruto, Is this true?' Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded as he says. 'But, I need your other brilliant ideas.' He said.

'What is an I.O.I.?' Jiraiya asked. 'You probably haven't heard before, but traveling and gaining information is my specialty now. I.O.I. is a nick of **I**nsanity **o**f **I**ncubus in English, or in Japanese, they call it, Hitom**i** n**o** Kanashim**i**.' He said. 'Akatsuki members mainly be arrested or killed, so in this within 7 years after Orochimaru's death, they are planning to deploy I.O.I. as their new case. As a conclusion, they work silently and even I only found out a year ago. So, I.O.I. might be completed by now.' He cleared.

'About Sunagakure helping, might be okay. But we have to pull a strategy as a result of succeeding.' Kakashi said. 'Yes. I.O.I. main base is undetected for now.' Naruto said. 'Akatsuki leader have been killed, So.. who's the lucky guy to be a leader?' Tsunade asked.. 'About that, I'm not sure. Honestly, even I can't believe the Akatsuki leader was dead. Somehow I keep thinking whether it was his gimmick.' Naruto said.

'That, I agreed. Akatsuki Leader can't be dead. 'Jiraiya assumed, as Kakashi nodded, a sign of agreeing. 'About this thing, we must be careful. Somehow, I got the bad feeling he'll come back.' Tsunade sighed. All of them nodded in agreeing. 'Nevertheless,' Naruto continued.

'The main reason they set up the I.O.I. are still unknown. So, we cannot attack them yet, as they didn't show any harmful sign to Konohagakure.' Naruto said.

'However, we still need the precautions.' Jiraiya added. 'Well, we have 2 sharingans in our hands now.. what could possibly happen?' Tsunade said. 'I know.. but we have to be careful. After all, we can't just rely hope on Kakashi and Itachi.. we gotta do something..' Jiraiya said. Kakashi stares on the floor as he say, 'It makes me thinking, why is I.O.I. deployed, since there were only 2 of them? There's gotta be some conspire or something..'

Naruto look away. 'I don't know.' He said. 'I suspected the Akatsuki Leader still alive, as one of my students receive some news about him at Ankoku No Yotsuba Mountain last month. But, I haven't made a strategy yet, coz they also didn't know whether the news was true, or it was only rumours..' he explained. 'Well, among us, I guess only itachi is the one who might have seen Akatsuki Leader before..' tsunade said

Tsunade thinks for a while and makes a conclusion. 'Jiraiya-kun, can I ask you a favor? Ask Itachi to come here, and send some people to take over his missions. I need him now. And don't come back unless you made him come here. ' Jiraiya gulped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ramen - the Japanese version of Chinese noodle soup**

**Udon - a type of thick wheat-based noodle**

**Duozo Yoroshiko - Nice to meet you**

**Nani - What**

**Ankoku no Yotsuba Mountain - 4 Leaves of Darkness Mountain**


	5. Reunion

**REUNION**

'Nani! I can't leave my mission!' Itachi said as he glared to jiraiya, and dodges some kunai and shuriken that comes towards them. 'But you have to!' Jiraiya said. Itachi raised his brows as he does some hand seal. 'Kage bunshiin no Jutsu!' he said and 6 shadow clone of himself burst and run towards the enemy. 'No.' Itachi said as he shakes his head no and crossed his arms. Several kunai and shuriken coming towards him and he quickly dodges it. 'Please.. Tsunade will kill me..' jiraiya said as he begged him and kneels on the ground. 'FINE!' he said, grinning as all the clones disappears and he used tsukuyoumi to finish the enemy. The enemy is then weaker and he use the opportunity to slay them. Jiraiya sighed. 'You have to do something for me,' he grinned evilly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking to tsunade's office as she heard somebody's speaking with her sensei. Familiar voices, but all the work makes her in no mood of guessing whom.

As she was walking, she remembered the report that she has to send to Tsunade immediately. She quickly run to get the file and rushed back to Tsunade's office. Unfortunately, she clashes with Itachi, who is on his way to tsunade's office too. 'Gomen-ne, Itachi-kun..' she said as she bowed. 'Daijobu desu. Anyway, where are you going?' he said as he smiled. 'Kage-sama office. I need to send this report.' Sakura said. 'oh, what a coincidence.. I'm going there too..' he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'KnOcK' 3 x

'Come in.'

'Yes?'

'Tsunade-sama, I have completed the report and I'm thinking of sending it to..' As sakura was about to have a look at Tsunade, someone else caught her attention. Kakashi sensei, and.. the blonde guy. 'You..' she finished. 'I'll put this here..' She said as she put the document on the table and walks towards the door. 'Wait. There is something familiar about this guy.. What is it?' she thought. 'He is the guy I met last night, but.. something told me I know him,'

'Itachi, you finally here.. What makes you so long?' Tsunade asked. Itachi shrugged, as he noticed someone familiar. 'Naruto?' he said. As hearing the name, sakura stopped walking and turns her body.

'N..Naruto?' she said, while glancing to Tsunade and Kakashi, and both of them nodding. 'Itachi? Sakura..-chan?' Naruto asked. Sakura quickly run towards and hugged him. 'ehem..' Tsunade cleared her throat. 'I hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but I have something important to discuss here.' She said. Sakura immediately pull off, blushing. 'I'm sorry.. I'll be out right away..' she said as she walks to the door. 'No. You too, Sakura. After this, you and Naruto will be put on the same team and I'll charge both of you with some important job which necessitate immediate act.' Tsunade said as she orders sakura to stay.

'Wait a minute. Where's Jiraiya-kun?' she said as she glanced to itachi. Itachi just shrugged and grinned.

------------------------ITACHI's APARTMENT------------------

'Argghhh! Why do I have to do this!' Jiraiya screamed as he cursed Itachi for making him doing such a job. Jiraiya wears the apron and stars washing all the dishes and doing all the laundry at Itachi's house. 'How did he knows my secret! He'd better not tell Tsunade or I'll..'

--------------------------------------------------------

'Do I have to start all over again?' Naruto asked, as Tsunade nod. With the sighing, Naruto continued. 'Actually, a secret organization was deployed and is named I.O.I, and..'

AFTER 3 HOURS

'Told you, I haven't seen his face! He was like, keeping himself mysterious all the time.' Itachi said, crossing his arms. 'The only person that might have seen him is probably Sasori and Zetsu.. but they're all dead.' Itachi said. Naruto sighed. 'So, another brilliant ideas?' he asked.

Kakashi glanced at his watch and screamed. 'Already 4 p.m.? I haven't picked Kazuma yet! Sorry, gotta leave,' he said as he quickly poofed away, leaving only 4 of them. 'I gotta take a look at my 'maid' right now.. I wonder how my house looks like..' Itachi said as he grinned evilly. 'Well, all of you dismiss now. Itachi, can you tell my husband to go home NOW? Or else, I'll wring his head!' Tsunade said, as Itachi grinned. 'Oh. He'll be home all right..' he poofed as malicious laughter echoing the room. 'what's wrong with him?' Naruto thought. Naruto and Sakura walk out of the building and chatting each other.

'Well, we sure haven't meet for a long time, right Sakura-chan?' Naruto turned his head to her and smiled. 'Yeah.. too long I haven't recognize you back there,' she smiled to him. 'Me too. So, how are you doing? Maybe a good medic-nin by now?' He asked. Sakura shakes her head no. 'Naah, I still have a lot to learn.' She smiled.

He had grown, a lot. He was now taller than her, by nearly 6 foot or something.. He just looks like Yondaime Hokage the only difference was his.. some kinda.. what they call.. um.. Whiskers? 'Hey! Why didn't I noticed that before?' she thought. 'Ne.. Sakura-chan..' She quickly moves her head to face him. 'Yes?' she said.

'Ne.. seems like you still wears the necklace I bought to you..' he smiled. Sakura blushed.

-----------------------Flashback-------------------------

7 years ago..

It was a week after whole Konohagakure was traumatized by the death of Sasuke Uchiha. The whole village also were shocked with the return of Itachi Uchiha to the village, escaping from Akatsuki members. Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and his grudges finally overcome his humanity. He turns to kill Naruto and his brother as well, leaving Naruto no choice but to kill him. Sakura still depressed about his death and not having good mood. Naruto however, can't deny that it was his fault and decide to do something drastic.

'Ahh.. I gotta be quick.. I have an appointment with Tsunade-ba-chan and Jiraiya-sensei at 3..' Naruto mumbles. As he runs, he spotted the one that he looks for.

'Sakura-chan!' Naruto shouted as he run damn fast towards her. 'What is it? Can you see that I'm busy?' Sakura yelled. 'I know.' He grinned. 'My bad. But, I wanna give you something.' He said as he searching for something on his pocket. 'What!' Sakura yelled to him again. 'Just a sec. I thought I put it here,' he said. 'Whatever, Naruto. When did you find it, then you give it to me. I'm going home,' she said as she walks away. 'But Sakura-chan!' Naruto said, still searching. 'Don't chan me! Get lost, you jackass!'

Sakura yelled as she runs.

_**'Sakura-chan.. Forgive me, as I should tell you this a little earlier. I was about to tell you when you said you were busy, but never mind that. I am going on training with Jiraiya sensei for about 1 and a half-year. I have even bought you a necklace with my savings. Hope you like it. (). It's not so expensive as this is all I can afford. Anyway, while I'm gone, can you please buy some ramen from Ichiraku stand? Don't want them to run outta business. About sasuke, It is my fault. I'm sorry.**_

_**P/s: Take care. I might not coming back so early.. ()**_

_**NARUTO**_

Sakura cried as she read this letter that has been put on her bed by somebody (of course naruto) with a necklace on top of it. She wears the necklace and run towards the rain, hoping that she could catch him and apologizes. But then broke in tears as no one was there. She felt guilty treating Naruto like he was a piece of junk.

Suddenly, she remembers something..

'Yes.. he .. he probably was there..' she said, as she get up and run.

Sakura runs to the Hokage tower, thinking Naruto might probably were there. As she was in front of Tsunade's office, she heard a scream.

'What are you pulling!' Naruto yelled. 'We all know that the fourth was the one who sealed this Kyuubi inside me, and you said he was my father?'

Sakura was dumbfounded. She knows the voice belongs to Naruto. But, about Naruto, being the Yondaime's son.. is silly.. and she thinks that she was about to faint! But she didn't. She tends to hear the conversations a little more.

'Naruto, please.. Try to understand. Arashi-kun has a fine reason of him doing this to you.. 'Tsunade said, as she pat naruto. Jiraiya sighed. 'Naruto, there is so many this that we've been keeping a secret from you. Now.. it's time.' Jiraiya said.

Naruto laughed. 'What are you talking! We have a training to do..!' he grinned, making Jiraiya sighed. The door was opened, and they were shocked to find Sakura there.

'Sa.. Sakura-chan?'

'Ne.. I'm.. just visiting..' Sakura laughed nervously. 'You've heard everything?' Tsunade asked her. Sakura had no choice but to nod. 'Don't tell this to anyone. I mean ANYONE.' Jiraiya added. 'Whatever, ero-sannin.. Let's GO! We have a training to do!' Naruto said, grinning. 'Don't worry, I'll read the letter on the way..' Naruto whispered to Tsunade, as she sighed. 'Naruto..'

'Naruto.. Do you have to go?' Sakura asked. 'Yup. I have to. Besides, it was only 1 and a half year, right?' Naruto grinned. 'I'm.. I'm sorry..' Sakura was now crying. She can't hold her tears anymore. 'Hush.. Don't cry.. It's not your fault.. Besides.. I can never be mad at you..' he said as he and Jiraiya poofed away.

--------------Flashback Ended--------------

'Well.. It's a gift, I.. Can't just throw em, can I?' she said. He smiled, and then nodded. 'Kuso! He's changed a lot! Way too much! Why am I feeling like a baka when talking to him?' she thought. 'He just look much cuter now,' she blushed when she realized what she thinks.

'Well, she sure has changed. Not Sakura he even known before. She seems much gentle than before.' He thought. '**Yeah, right.. Kit. Ya never know what woman thinks. One day she say she hate, one day she say she love, one day, she cure ya, one day, she might kill ya!'** Kyuubi said. 'Whatever,'

She was so.. so cruel but she knows what she's doin'. She laughs at his dreams. But he dreams about her laughter. And the more she ignores him, the more he adores her. Every word she said still ringing in his head. He can't do anything but keep coming back for more.. She was.. a nightmare, you name it, but Naruto just can't forget her.

'You've changed, Naruto. Well, a lot better than before,' she smiled to him as he smiled back to her and said, 'You too. You look much prettier,' Sakura blushed. 'You look as same as Tsunade-ba-chan. Like her twin or something..' he smiled to her as she smiled back. 'At least you're not looking like Jiraiya-sama,' She giggled. 'Similarly to Arashi-sama, I guess,' she smiled. He smiled too as he said, 'I haven't seen you giggled like that for long time,' he smiled. 'And I'm glad I'm alive to see that again,' he chuckled as she blushed.

'Ne.. Sakura-chan?' 'Yes?' She said. ' Mind telling me what I missed here? Well..' he scratch the back of his head. 'It's been too long.. well I just got to meet chouji, shino and some other friends last night..' he smiled. 'but.. Seems I was a little bit outta date,' he smiled.

She smiled as she says 'Sure,'

'well, Hokage-sama married your sensei 3 years ago,' She said. He nodded. 'What? No surprise?' she asked. He smiled. 'I just found it out yesterday..,' He grinned. 'Quite a shocking.. but merely can be accepted,' he smiled. 'oh.' She blushed. 'Damn it! Why do I feel like a total baka? Watashi wa baka da!' she cursed.

'Well, Jiraiya-sama finished writing his books, Icha Icha Paraidasu, as Hokage-sama forbid him so,' she smiled. Are you sure? That ero-sennin never gives up that easy..' he grinned to her. Sakura shrugged.. 'And kakashi-sensei had been never so frustrated since then,' she giggled. 'He always love that book, isn't he?' He smiled. Sakura nodded, smiling to him. 'Well, Jiraiya-sama also has gotten less perverted..' she smiled (yeah, right…)'And they have a son, namely..'

'Akira, right? If I'm not mistaken.. she mentioned that name several times last night,' he asked. Sakura nodded. ' what about Kakashi-sensei, then? Is he married too? I haven't got the chance to talk to him just now.' Asked Naruto. Sakura nodded. 'Did I know her?' she smiled, then nodded. 'Guess who?' she says.. Naruto scratch the back of his head. 'Oh. Come on.. Just tell me! Tell me!' he says eagerly. 'Ayame-chan.'

'NANI!' Naruto jerked up. Sakura nodded, smiling.

'Um.. Kakashi-sensei has a son. Kazuma. Simply like him, but just the hair. Attitude merely goes to Ayame-chan. Funny and happy all the time.' She giggled. Naruto just smiles.

'well, kakashi-sensei has new students now.' She said as she looked at the floor. 'A brand new team 7, huh?' he said. 'Sakura nodded. 'Well, there is not so much difference between the previous one and now.' She looked at him.

'Fujiwara is just the same like you, Naruto, and Kanasuke.. he..' she lower her head.. 'Was the same as Sasuke, Right?' he asked, looking at her eyes. She just nodded. 'I'm sorry sakura-chan.. it's my fault.. i..' he looked more serious than ever. Sakura noticed the changes on his face and said 'Let's better not talking about something sad, shall we?' she tries to smile. 'After all, you've back now..' He looked at her with sorrow eyes..

'Hum.. else.. uh..' she stopped walking to think. 'Ne, Sakura-chan? Let's have a sit there' Said Naruto, pointing to a bench, under a shady Sakura tree. Sakura kinda shocked to find out that they were in the Konoha park right now.. 'Wow.. I haven't realized talking to Naruto will be walking as fast as riding a horse..' she thinks.

She places her seat beside him. 'Um.. Ino and shikamaru will be having a baby by the end of this month..' she said. 'woW! Haven't think Shikamaru will ended up with Ino,' he said. She smiled. She have the same thought too, but well.. fate brought em together, eh? 'Well.. they've been working hard enough to be married with each other..' Sakura said.

'Mean?' He asked. 'You see, Ino's family already choose her a husband, leaving Shikamaru no choice to take Yamanaka's clan challenge.'

'Huh? A challenge?' he raised his brows. 'uhuh,' she nodded. 'Well, this gets better by the minutes..' he smiled. 'The challenge is, Shika have to fight Ino's father, Mr Yamanaka Inoichi... long story.. well, after several cuts and bruises, he manages it.., Inoichi-sama then finally agreed.. and they have the ceremony 3 weeks after..' she take a deep breath.

'Wow. Just like in a movie, huh?' he smile. Again. Countless times since he smiled to her like that. Naruto changed a lot. He smiled to almost everything, and everyone! She just feels that old Naruto, annoying, mischief little boy had disappeared.

"what about Kiba?' Naruto sudden question taken her aback, as she was thinking of something else. 'yes?' she asked. 'I said, what about Kiba, then?' he smiled to her reaction. Sakura blushed. 'Kuso! I just look stupid.. AGAIN in front of Naruto! Why?' she thought. **'Maybe this was Naruto's feeling when he's being damn stupid in front of you,' **inner Sakura suddenly come out. 'No way,' she thought.** 'Why not? You're started to like him!'** inner sakura chuckled. **'He's turning to a damn handsome guy now! Not a really all time loser like he used to be..'** 'I don't like Naruto..' she thought.

'Sakura-chan.'

'Sakura-chan?'

She was knocked for six when she feels a hand touching her shoulder. 'What? What?' She blinked. 'Are you okay?' he raises his brows. 'You look strange..' she blushed as she can feel his hand touching her forehead. 'Are you having a fever?' he asked. She just shakes her head no. 'So.. what's wrong with Kiba?' he asked. He thinks to himself, then come up with a solution and chuckled. 'Silly me.' Then his face turned to seriously. 'Kekkon shiteimasu ka?'

'Nani?'

'You've married to Kiba?'

'Nani? Me? Kiba? No! Never!' she said and blushed. 'Dokushin desu..!' she said. 'It's nothing, I'm just thinking of something.. and.. sorry for being troublesome..' she smiled. 'Don't mention it,' he gives her his most beautiful smile she ever seen. She almost fainted if she hasn't realized that she cannot faint in front of NARUTO! Naruto take a deep breath. **'Good thing she hasn't married yet, kit!' **kyuubi said. He nodded in relief. 'I gotta agreed in that,' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daijobu desu - It's okay**

**Kuso - Damn it!**

**Watashi wa baka da - I am so stupid!**

**Kekkon shiteimasuka? - are you married?**

**Dokushin desu - I'm single**


	6. Dream Can Affect You

**DREAM CAN AFFECT YOU**

'I haven't found Naruto nii-chan yet. I wonder how he's changed?' Konohamaru thinks. He remembers that he and Naruto always plays together, eats together, that they were almost a sibling. Now that his grandpa and Naruto's gone, he felt empty. So empty. Gladly to think he's a jounin now. Probably Naruto had achieved the Kage level. Just probably.. he chuckled. 'To come and think of it.. I'm glad he's back...'

'Konohamaru!' a voice suddenly interrupt Konohamaru's thinking. He looks up to find the voice, which he presumes his girlfriend, Moegi. This was correct after all. 'Moegi.' He said, smiling upon seeing her breathless face. She tries to smile as she sits beside him. 'Tsunade-sama tells me I'll find you here.' Moegi said. 'What are you doing?' she asked, as the question was left unanswered. 'Did I disturbed you? Coz I think I do..' she said. Upon hearing this, Konohamaru smiled. 'No. Not really. Not you. I was just thinking of something..' he said. 'well.. what about.. ' She clutched his arms and gets up. 'Going to have some Takoyaki?' Konohamaru laughed. 'sure..' he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps clearly be heard and it's coming towards them. It was a girl. Sakura take a long look to the girl. She.. looks.. young. The girl clutch Naruto's arm. 'Oh.. It's you,' He smiled. Sakura can feel her heart explode. 'Why am I feeling this?' she thought. 'My heart. It.. It.. hurts..' **'Maybe because you are starting to like him?' **Inner sakura chuckled. 'No! It can't be possible. I don't like.. Naruto..' she thought.. **'Well, he's handsome and.. It's not possible he has a girlfriend when he's on his journey,'** said inner Sakura. Sakura was never being so frustrated. 'Wait, why should I feel this?' she thought.

'Sakura-chan.'

'Sakura-chan?'

'Sakura-chan!'

'Hai?' she answered as she realized that she's thinking too much. 'are you okay?' Naruto asked. She nodded as she takes a look at the red-haired girl.

'What about Ichi? Already found a place?' Naruto asked as Ayumi nodded. 'You?' He asked. 'Nope. Not yet. It's hard to find a house here,' she said.

'Oh.. Gomen-ne,' he said, smiling. 'I just forgot.. Sakura-chan, this is Ayumi. My friend. Ayumi, Sakura-chan.' He said to both of the girls. 'Duozo Yoroshiko, sakura-chan. I'm ayumi.' She smiled. Sakura nodded. 'I'm Haruno Sakura,' she said as she bowed.

'Oh.. so you're sakura-chan that Naruto-sensei always mumbles in his sleep every time...' she says slowly, almost whispering.. 'Ne?' Simple word comes out from sakura's lips. Naruto was taken aback. Then, he quickly changes the topic. 'Uh.. mind if I ask something?' He smiled to her. Sakura nodded. 'um.. Ayumi had no place to stay, after all.. she can't sleep with ME or Ichitaka... so, I'd wonder if..' Naruto cleared his throat. Sakura quickly nodded. 'She can stay with me.' She said. Naruto grinned.

'Doumo.' He sighed in relief. 'We'll have another chat later,' Naruto said. As he turns backward, he stopped. 'Un, I haven't give you something.' He said as he turns to her. He walked to her and hugged her. Sakura blushed. 'A greeting hug.' He said, smiled. 'Dewa mata.' He said and poofed away.

**'Kami SAMA! You blushed!'** Inner Sakura giggled. 'Am not!' she said. '**Lying..'** 'Whatever..' **'You started to like him, do you?'** 'Am not! He's my friend!' she thought. 'My friend.. only friend..' **'Friends can be closer.. Friends can be husband and wife.. So what with friend?'**

'Whatever! I am not falling for Naruto! After all, he already have that girl.. They looked cute together..' she thought.. **'Jealous maybe?'** 'Never!' '**Trust me! I know you love him.'** 'I don't love Uzumaki Naruto!' **'So, who'd you love?'** 'I don't love anybody.' '**Tell you something. When you need help, who come to save you? When you're sad, who makes you laugh? When you're happy, who shares it with you? When you're confused, who tell you what to do? When you worried, who assures to you? WHO?' '**It's.. it's.. ' '**Not that Tsunade, Not Kakashi-sensei, not Rock Lee, Not even Sasuke! It's naruto! UZUMAKI NARUTO!'**

'NO!' sakura screamed as she makes Ayumi shaken in fears. 'Sakura-chan?' Ayumi asked. 'Are you okay?' Sakura blinks and she nodded not too long after she awakens. Sakura smiles nervously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sensei. What makes you here?' Ichitaka asked Naruto. 'Nani? I can't be here?' Naruto asked him back. 'Naah. Come in.' the boy said. 'Yo. Your house looks fine. I should've come here often,' he laughed. 'Lie, kekkou desu,' Ichitaka crossed his arms. 'What about the rent? Cheap..?' he asked. 'Not really cheap, but quite worth it,' the boy said.

Naruto was about to sit when the boy asked him. 'So? How's first day? Spill it! How's your girl doing, eh sensei?' he crossed his arms, grinning. Naruto chuckle. 'Fine!' he said as he smiled.

The boy's name was Ichitaka Tsuna. He wears white long sleeves shirt with v-neck, a black head protector is on his neck, and blue black pants. He was Naruto's student since 3 years ago. That Ayumi Sawara is his girlfriend, perhaps? Also Naruto's student.. (I don't know what to say about their relationship, you'll see) They keep traveling together since Naruto saves both of them from being killed by whoever called Juujin. Ichitaka and Ayumi keep begging Naruto to teach them Rasengan as they've seen him using that jutsu against Juujin.

But, Naruto refuses, saying that Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu, so both teenagers forced Naruto to take them as his student. Now it is complete and Naruto have teached Rasengan to Ichitaka and let him finished the jutsu on his way, as he completed the jutsu his way and call it Rasengan! Horobiyuku Shu.. He also invented mysterious jutsu that can only be activated by him, called Kiroi No Arashi jutsu.. Ayumi has a medic background, and Naruto can't do anything but teach her plain combat things and some special techniques that can only be learned by a person who has the ability to control the chakra (just like sakura, but she is a lot to learn to reach Sakura's level ().

In reality, Naruto consider both of them as his friends, not as students. That's why Naruto keep introducing them as his friends. Naruto deem them as buddy, as he traveled alone and doesn't have any friends, he thinks it's not wrong to have companions. So, he let them calling him sensei, but the word doesn't seem meaningful to him, as he had a lot to learn.. before he could be a hokage, a Rokudaime.

'So. How the mission?' he asked. 'Accomplished.' Ichitaka answered. 'Hm.. Prompt enough. Tomorrow, go to Hakage-sama's headquarters and report. Then inform her, I'm standing by for any missions.' Naruto said.

'I gotta go home. It's late and Onaka ga suite imasu..' Naruto said, as he walks towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'uh, Ayumi-chan, may ask you something?' Ayumi nodded and smiled. 'Naruto, and you..' she paused. 'Oh.. he is my sensei.' 'Sensei?' Sakura asked in disbelief as ayumi just nodded. That answer sure made Sakura sighing in relief. 'Wait! Why am I sighing?' she thought.** 'Told ya, you're happy!' **'NO!' she thought. 'Sakura-chan?'

'Sumimasen!' she said, tries to smile. 'You like him, do you?' Ayumi suddenly asked. 'No. It's not possible..' she chuckled. 'Please, don't lie, I can sense it,' ayumi said. 'Its.. shirimasen ..' she sighed. 'Women. Try to hide the feelings, but still can't. That happens all the time, Sakura-chan?' Ayumi smiled. 'Really? Is that obvious?' Sakura raised her brows.

Ayumi nodded. 'Uh.. Whatever. Let us pack your things to my apartment.' Sakura says as she get up and start walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself, as he found himself in a strange place. It was dark, no stars, no moon, even no living things.. the trees mainly are dead, and the place was full of mud no nothing! Naruto tries to walks away and went ahead. But as he walks, he figures that he wasn't going anywhere. No matter how fast he run, he'll be end up in the same place. 'Where am I?' he thought again. Suddenly, he saw a figure ahead of him. He runs toward the person as he calls him. 'Hey! Hey you!' Naruto shouted. _

_The person turns his face to meet Naruto's as Naruto was shocked to see that was his father!_

_'O..otousan!' Naruto screech. _

_'Wait!' Shouted Naruto as he chases him with all his energy. _

_'Otousan! Wait!' He shouted and shouted, but his father just vanished in the dark as Naruto chased him. Naruto arrived at the same place and sighed. 'Where am I? Am I crazy, or did I just see my father!' He thinks. _

_Suddenly, Naruto can feel the presence of a person behind his back. As he was about to turn his body, a knife has stabbed him. Naruto tries to take a look at the person as he growl in pain. 'Hi,' the person said. Surprisingly, the person looks just like him, except for not wearing the head protector and no whiskers, and a brown hair. Naruto tremble in fears as he can feel another knife stabbing him and he buckled on the ground. 'Why!' he said._

'AHHhHHhhhH!' Naruto screamed as he sits from where he lies. That dream again. 'Why it keeps hassling me? Why? Otousan..' he thought. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. 'This dreams keep lingering me since I left Konohagakure. Is it brings bad omen? Or will it come true?' he thought. Naruto ladle out his face and go to the sink. He opened the tap and rinses his face with some cold water.

He then walks to the fridge to see if there were any Ramen left. Thanks to Kami-sama he still have a dozen of instant Ramen.. He walk to the kettle and put some hot water in the Ramen bowl. While waiting the Ramen to soften, he keeps thinking about the dream. That bad dream. In less than 15 minutes, he eats all the dozens of Ramen he had. (really?) He just needs to take a walk. He needs to calm down a bit. Naruto went to his room and grab his orange jacket and his brown trench coat. He locks the door and walk slowly in the dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking to buy some groceries when she sees that the shop closed. ( Well, what was her thinking? It was 12 a.m. in the morning! Of course, the shop is closed! In Konoha, there is no 7 Eleven or something!)

'**You just can't hide your feelings anymore..' **Inner Sakura come out. 'What does it means?' she said. **'You know that the shop is closed, yet still going out late at night..'** Inner sakura giggled. **'Maybe thinking to set a visit at Naruto's place?'** 'NO! just hanging around. I need to cool a bit.' she jerked up when hears somebody calling.

'Sakura-chan!'

Sakura was surprised to hear somebody called her name. Even surprise to see Hinata in the middle of the night, in downtown.

'Hey, I'm surprise to see you here, Sakura-chan,' Hinata was breathless. 'Un.. No surprise.. I'm just taking a walk before going home,' She smiled. 'And you, what are doing here?'

'Nothing,' She grinned.

'oh yeah, we're having some chatting there,' said Hinata pointing to a small stall opposite her. A blonde guy wearing brown trench coat staring at them caught her attention. 'Is that.. Naruto?' she asked. Hinata nodded. 'Well, I was walking when I saw him wandering, so I chat with him. Ten Ten was there too, guess she's not in a very good mood. Probably had a fight with Neji..' she said. 'Oh.. I see' She said. 'Are you coming?' Asked Hinata.

**'HAI! HAI!'** Inner sakura said. 'Lie, kekkou desu. I.. have to go home,' she smiled. **' 'BAKA!**' said Inner Sakura, cursing. Sakura then take a look on Naruto, but surprisingly, he wasn't there! 'Where is he?' she thought. 'Hi, Sakura-chan,' said a familiar voice.

She jerked up. 'Well, don't wanna bother you guys, I gotta send TenTen home,' Hinata smiled. 'If not, I'll be dead meat if Neji-kun knows..' She said, running across the road.

Sakura smiled, but she blushed when noticed Naruto was staring her. 'Nani?' she asked.

'What, What?' Said Naruto, still smiling. 'Naruto .. ' She raised her eyebrow. 'Nothing..' He smiled. 'I just like to see you when you're mad.. Kawaii..' He chuckled. Sakura flushed deeply. 'And more prettier when you blushed,' Naruto smiled. 'Stop it, Naruto!' Yelled Sakura. Still blushing. Naruto laughed. (Sweet talking no jutsu .. () Learn it from jiraiya, maybe)

"Hey, it's already midnight, and I guess.. um..' He smiled 'Not a very nice seeing a lady in the middle of the night, alone..' He grinned.

'I know, I'm just getting home.. so don't worry, after all, I'm not that weak, you know..' She chuckled. 'Why don't let me walk you home..' Naruto's offer was answered by a smile. 'OK,' Small words come out from Sakura's lips.

'Naruto.. May I ask you something?' Sakura stopped walking. Naruto turns to her. 'Sure.' The cry of million cicadas broke the silence of night. 'Mind telling me.. uh.. where did you go all those past years?' Sakura asked. Naruto was shocked upon hearing the question. He keeps silent for a while before answering.

'Sakura-chan, I've been to many places, and it's hard to stop traveling..' he chuckled. 'But, having such good friends makes me wanna stay here a little longer,' he smiled. 'You mean, you'll go away someday?' she asked, almost screaming. He just smiles. Sakura feel her body tremble.

'Hm.. I'm not welcomed here..' he chuckled. 'Well, I don't be bothered about it either, I can't blame everyone for this, can I?' he said. She can feel her cheek, poured with tears. 'It's about me, isn't it?' she wept. 'It's about what I said, isn't it?' she sobbed harder. 'Hush, sakura-chan.. don't cry,' Naruto said, biting his bottom lip. 'It's not about that,' he said, touching her shoulder.

The tears wouldn't stop falling. It wouldn't stop dropping, as the pain of hurting him enlarged. It felt like she would die if it didn't stop. Then she felt his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, heard his sweet soft voice in her ear.

" Its okay, Sakura-chan. It's not about you.. okay?." Naruto said, trying to reassure her. Though this just made her cry harder. It was now a waterfall of tears. Naruto, seeing this just held her closer.

' Naruto … always wanting to make me happy. But I'm so mean to you before...' Sakura thought to herself. Naruto bit his bottom lip. He had to make her stop crying.

" Hush Sakura-chan, don't cry...If it's about Sasuke, I..' Naruto guessing. But the 'sasuke' thing just makes her cry harder 'I'm sorry,...' But Naruto never finished.

" Naruto," Sakura started, then started leaning into his strong comforting arms, 'Can you forgive me?' she said.. Naruto was a bit shocked. He didn't know what was going on.

" Sakura-Chan?" He Asked.

" Can you?" 'I don't want you to keep apologizing about Sasuke ! Coz he's not coming back anymore! It's not your fault he died!' She screamed, sobbing so hard she didn't notice Naruto was a 'very' surprise when she left of the '-Kun', but he let her keep going, " I was worried about you!"

" M.. Me?" he asked.

" Yes you. You're always trying to make me smile, make me happy. You would die to protect me, even after all the things I did to you. I was so mean to you yet you still tried, no matter what. Why? Why would you do that, after all I put you through. Why? WHY NARUTO?" Sakura said, tears streaming down her face. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt his chin on her shoulder.

" Because Sakura-chan, You are…my friend. You're important to me.. and I would gladly give my life for you." Naruto said, his voice soft and caring. It was full of love, full of protection.

'Come on.. You need a good night sleep.' He said, smiling. Naruto put his hands on her face and wiped the tears. He holds her hand and start walking.

'Do you forgive me?' She asked. A smile rises from his lips. "Don't worry. I can never be mad at you..'

'Ok, we're here.. and Sakura-chan, try not to think too much about that, okay?' Naruto grinned. Sakura gave him a small nod and a light smile.

'Oyasuminasai, sakura-chan..'

'Oyasuminasai,'

The door was closed and the night keeps quiet except for the hooting of owls and the howling of dogs. Sakura smiled. He definitely has changed.. She chuckled to herself, as she watch Naruto walks away.

'SO. ' A voice was heard as Sakura turn her body to face it. 'were you…' Ayumi paused as she lift her brow and continue. 'Bonding?' Sakura blush and said. 'No. Nothing, Naruto just walk me home..' she said, her face redden. 'So.. It's Narutoooooo isn't it?' Ayumi chuckled. 'It's hard to believe when you actually goes out from house in the middle of night, just ended up with Naruto-sensei walking you home..' Ayumi grinned.

'Nothing happened I tell you,' she said as she reddens more. 'Well, what did you buy? I bet you forget the shop doesn't opens at 12 because you look so happy when Naruto-sensei walks you home..' Ayumi grinned as sakura yelled to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nii-chan - Big brother**

**Takoyaki - literally fried or baked octopus**

**Oyasuminasai - Good Night**

**Duozo Yoroshiko - Nice to meet you**

**Kami sama - My GOD**

**Dewa mata - See ya later**

**Onaka ga suite imasu - I'm hungry**

**Duomo - Great.**

**Sumimasen - Sorry**

**Shirimasen - I don't know**

**Rasengan! Horobiyuku Shu - Rasengan! Sign of Destruction**

**Kiroi no Arashi - Yellow storm**

**Otousan - Father**

**Lie, Kekkou desu - No thanks**

**Kawaii - Cute**


	7. The Mission

**THE MISSION**

'But aunt Izumi, I don't want to get married with him!' The girl protested. 'Now..now, young lady.. This is an order. You cannot simply ignore the order from your Uncle Kazuki..' The old woman sighed. 'I know he is not the one you loved..' She placed her sit beside the girl. 'I have been living for so many years and I can understand what you feel, my dear..' She touches her shoulder gently. 'But this is Uncle Kazuki we're talking about.. You know him well, didn't you?' The old woman sighed. 'Since your father died, Kazuki is the one responsible for taking care of you. He promised your father that he would take care of you and finds a good husband for you to live with.. and..'

'But otousan didn't say I have to get married with him, right?' She gets up from her sit. Looking up to the white fluffy clouds drifted across the sky, she sighed once more. "Why me? Why not anyone else?' She grunted. 'I just want to marry the person I love. Is it hard?' She crossed her arms. 'It's not that I want you to find a prince from heaven to me.. I just want to choose a man of my own. Let me be independent.. And I know Neji already has his bride, and she is definitely not me.. So, didn't you feel sorry for breaking 2 relationships for this.. this unblessed wedding?' The girl looks at her aunt with an eye of sorrow. 'I don't want to hurt TenTen and Neji's feeling..' she said.

'Hinata, both of us had promise your father that we will find a good person to let you marry with.. And if you already have your lover, bring him to the house to meet your uncle. I'll talk to him about this…'

'Really!'

A small nod from her aunt was enough for her to feel joyous. She hugged her and run outside. It's not that she didn't like Neji to be her groom, but.. she only considers him as friend, a brother.. Nothing more than that.. after all, she already has her lover…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'NANI!'

Kiba placed his seat beside her. 'You gotta be kidding me,' Hinata shakes her head no. 'I'm not, kiba-kun.. Please.. You have to see my family first..' She holds his hand tight. 'Don't worry, they're nice.' Hinata smiled. Kiba sighed. 'I never realize that our relationship was gonna end up like this.. ' He shakes his head. 'Then, what? They probably never wanted you to be one of Inuzuka's family... ey? Yeah, I'm not Neji's match anyway..' kiba sighed. 'Kiba-kun.. you will never know until you try.. Who knows what will happen..' Hinata get up.

A pale sun looked down from a dull, white sky, giving little warmth and light. 'Kiba kun.. I know it's hard for you.. but please, leave away your ego.. After all, you're not so bad.. I know you can protect me..' Kiba sighed. "I know it's hard.. but every marrying couple has to meet each other's family.. I've met your family, then it's your turn.. I know they had been cruel to you, but please..' she gave him a light smile.

But that doesn't seem enough to calm his feeling. 'I.. shirimasen..' he crossed his arm. 'Please.. otherwise, I'm going to marry Neji..! I'll just agree then, if you say so..' Hinata sighed and walk forward a few steps. 'You'll never change, kiba-kun. You're just thinking about yourself! Why didn't you put aside your ego?' She felt her tears dropping out.

'Nana-chan, I can't afford to lose you, and you know that, right? Wakarimasu ka?' Kiba sighed. He walked beside her and holds her hand tight to his chest. He wipes her tears from her face and smile.

'I'll go and meet your uncle.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Jiraiya-sensei.. I have completed the jutsu..' Naruto said as he grinned to writing Jiraiya, made him raise his brow and look at the grinning boy, with full of confusion. 'What jutsu?' Jiraiya asked. 'The Rasengan of course..' Naruto said, placing a sit next to his former sensei.

_'Jiraiya sensei.. I've completed the jutsu..' Arashi sit behind his sensei, and smiled. 'what jutsu?' Asked Jiraiya. 'It was called.. Rasengan..' Arashi smiled._

'sensei?' Naruto's voice awakes him. 'Are you okay?' Naruto asked. 'Yup. Yup.. I wasn't me just now.. ' Jiraiya grinned. 'Anyway. What are you doing?' Naruto asked as he figures out something unbelievable. 'No. Don't tell me that you're..' Naruto haven't finished as Jiraiya shut him. 'Hai. I was writing new volume of Icha Icha Paradaisu..' Jiraiya grinned as he whispered. 'Don't tell this to Tsunade.'

'oHooHo.. You'll be dead if she knows..' Naruto laughed. 'Yeah. Tell me something I don't know.' He said. 'This is my biggest secret, if Tsunade knows it, I'll simply find you and that Itachi, wakarimasu ka?' 'I know. Hey? Itachi knows?' Naruto yelled. 'I don't know how he finds out..' Jiraiya sighed. 'But.. Weirdest thing is, how are you going to market it, as obba-chan forbid any shop in konohagakure to sell your book?' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Yo. I'm not doing it for marketing. I'm doing it for fun. And for my darling fan, Kakashi and Ebisu, soon to be Konohamaru and might be you too.. and many more..' he said as he grinned. 'Me? No. Naah.. I'll never liked the..' Naruto's word was stopped as Jiraiya put the book containing some picture of nude woman, Naruto clenched his jaw and feel his nose was bleeding. 'I tell ya..' Jiraiya said as he laughed.

'Ero-sannin.' That's all Naruto managed to say as he wiped out the blood from his nose with some tissue. 'Well, I'll give you this book for free.. Just for trial. If you don't like it, You can kill me.' He said. 'Dare coming back for more?' jiraiya grinned. 'you'll never see me wanting for this book after this,' Naruto said, as he put the book into his orange sleeveless jacket and wear his brown trench coat. 'We shall see.. we shall see..' Jiraiya laughed hard as Naruto poofed away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still thinking of the dream. Thinking of Narumi and the I.O.I. So many thinks have gotten into his mind, and he sometimes just feels like bashing his head to the brick wall! He stopped at an old oak tree. He sits there and rest for a while. He sighed. 'When do I get to see him?' he thought. '**Maybe you'll see him after you've settled the I.O.I problem, KIT!'** the kyuubi said. 'Yup. Maybe.. Maybe..' he said, then closed his majestic blue eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is he?' Sakura sighed. She has looked for him everywhere.. but still, no sign of Naruto. She grunted. Where could he be? Suddenly, she remembered something. A place that Naruto will always go.. when his mind crowded. An image of her and Naruto laughing together watching white fluffy cloud clearly are seen in her mind. A lot of question running to her brain. Why did Naruto go to that place? Is he in trouble? Is he all right? She rushed to the place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto..'

'Naruto?'

'Naruto!'

Naruto yawns. 'What is it?'

'What's wrong with you, Naruto?' Sakura asked. 'Ne?' Naruto looks to sakura. 'nothing..' Simple word comes from his lips. 'How do you find me here?' He asked, raising his brows. 'I remembered that we used to come here, watching the clouds,' she smiled.

But Naruto isn't hearing. He still thinks about his life. About his twin brother. About his family. Why does it has to happen to him? He has lost both his parents, and he didn't want to lose his one and only brother.

'Naruto?'

She places a sit beside him.

'Do you have any problems? You look pale..' Sakura asked.

'Naah.' Naruto scratch his head. "I just want you to know, you can talk to me if there's any problem..' Sakura said, but he is still silent.

'Nothing..' He cleared his throat. 'It's good to hear that you're okay, ' She smiled. Naruto nodded, and smile. 'Anyway, Naruto.. You better get ready.' Sakura get up. Hokage-sama has ordered us to a mission. She need us, NOW!' Said sakura, seriously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otousan - Father**

**Shirimasen - I don't know**

**Wakarimasu ka? - Do you understand?**


	8. The Mission2

**THE MISSION 2**

'Assassins has been ordered to kill Fujiwara Anjou, The politician of Sunagakure. As we are their allied, they ask for our help, so I'm thinking of putting Naruto and Sakura on this mission. So, the mission is, defend Fujiwara Anjou, slay the assassins, and fetch the villagers to cover if something goes wrong.' Tsunade said. 'Got it?'

Everybody nodded when Naruto interrupted. 'Kage-sama, can I bring along Ichitaka and Ayumi? They necessitate to do a mission with us.' Naruto said. 'And why is that?' Tsunade crossed her arms. 'Don't judge the book by its cover. You should've know who's the sensei.' Naruto looked serious and that leaves Tsunade no choice but to agreed.

'Naruto team! All set for your mission? 'Yes Ma'am!' chorused all of them. 'By the way, obba-chan. I have something to discuss when I'm back later.' He said to Tsunade as she nod.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mission was a success; Sakura gasped for breath as she, Ichitaka, Ayumi and Naruto ran. Naruto managed to defeat the enemy. Now, they had to get more anbu to bring the villagers to shelter, because something definitely goes wrong. 'Ichitaka, exit to the nearest village and convey help! Take ayumi with you. She's a medic, she'll know what to do.' Naruto ordered. Ichitaka nodded. 'If something goes wrong, quickly depart to Konoha.' Naruto ordered. 'Okay, sensei.' He said.

'Sakura. Make tracks to the west, confirm the line and descript.' He ordered. Sakura nodded as she jumped from branches to branches before validating the situation.

'Everything is fine.' Sakura reported, as she stands next to Naruto. 'Excellent. Let's continue.' he said.

Sakura run as she tripped on a root and fell to the ground. 'Are u okay?' Asked Naruto, while helping her to stand. Naruto knew they had pushed themselves to far. A small nod from Sakura makes him feel fine.

"We need to respite Sakura, there is no way we can make it in this shape."

"But… we need to persist, if we get back fast enough we can get more ninjas and head back!" Sakura pant in between her gasps for air.

"No. And that is final. If you shove yourself any more you will fatally harm your body, you're a medic-nin you should know that!"

"But… we require to…"

"We need to take a break. YOU need to rest! Otherwise, you'll be suffering chakra lessening. Save yours.. ok? We need it. I need it." Finished Naruto.

"Ok…"

Naruto bites his thumb and do some hand seals. 'Ninpou Kuchiyose no jutsu!'

A huge frog came out as Naruto give him an order. 'Keep an eye on her.' He said. 'Sakura-chan. anything wrong, just name me. I want to go to the south, some inspection before we take a rest. I'll be back after 15 minutes.' He said. 'If I'm gone later than that, quickly head off to konoha.' He said to his toad. 'OK. Naruto-sama' The toad answered. 'Take a good care of her,' He said before leaving.

---------10 minutes later.-----------

'How is it going?' Sakura asked. 'Fine. How are you doing?' He said. 'okay,' simple answer.

"Good now get out your sleeping bag, I saw a nice reimbursement a few yards to the south." Naruto said

"But.. I… cast off ..…" panted Sakura.

"Then you can use mine." Naruto pulled his sleeping bag out and handed it to Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto"

Sakura and Naruto walked out into a clearing, and place a sit there, before setting up fire. Sakura opened the sleeping bag and have a rest as Naruto just sit there waiting for any news from Ichitaka and Ayumi.

--------------A few hours later----------------

2 flashes come across Naruto as they bowed. 'Naruto-sensei. Help is ready. They've gone to the village.' Ichitaka said as he straightened his shirt. 'I guess our mission is completed, right Sensei?' ayumi asked as Naruto nodded. 'It's getting dim and we cannot persist. Get out your sleeping bag, and we're gonna spend the night here.' Ordered Naruto, as both of them nodded.

As both girls are fast asleep, Naruto keep thinking about the I.O.I. He keeps thinking about his nightmare, and he could sense something terrible was going to happen to Konohagakure. His head was about to blow thinking of the matter when Ichitaka's voice comes across his thinking.

'Getting trouble to sleep, sensei?' Ichitaka said, as he placed a sit beside Naruto. Naruto just nodded as he say 'Just thinking about something. You?' he raised his brows. 'Nothing. I can't sleep if it wasn't home. No place like home, people say.' Ichitaka chuckled. 'Anyway,' Naruto said, as his expression turns serious. 'Got any news about I.O.I.?' he asked, as Ichitaka shakes his head no. Naruto sighed. 'Dig up the information as soon as possible. I could blow my head if I keep thinking about this again.' He said.

Ichitaka then have some sleep, leaving Naruto alone. After several hours, he fell asleep too.

-------------------The Day After-----------------

'Sakura-chan?' Naruto sees sakura like she was having some sort of nightmare. He orders ayumi to take a look at Sakura as he verifies the clearing. Naruto jumps from branches to branches and end up in a very tall tree and sit there, to observe.

_Sakura was running towards Naruto, but in her exhaustion, Sakura did not notice a trap that had been placed in the ground. As it sprung a wave of kunai and shuriken flew at Sakura, she could not dodge them in her currant state and she knew it._

_She squeezed her eyes closed and waited for them to hit her, but instead of the blinding pain of being hit by 50 or more kunai and shuriken she heard a wet splat and felt a warm liquid drip on her shirt. As Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Naruto face stretched in pain. More than 10 shuriken managed to wound his right arm and others went straightforward to his back._

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, as the piercing cry shocked Naruto, makes him lost his balance and fall from the tree that was nearly 25 feet!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba felt his heartbeat. It was running fast enough to make him feel he'll get a heart attack! Not that he was scared, but.. he just nervous. What will Hinata's family think about him?

'But, Kazuki-sama..' Neji never finished as Kazuki cuts him off. 'I have made my choice. That is final.' He said seriously.

'Kazuki-sama! The boy from inuzuka clan has arrived, sir..'

'Thanks Ogata. You can go, and bring him to me.' Kazuki get up from his sit and walk to his living room. 'I'll be in the living room,' he said. 'Okay, Kazuki-sama' the man went to get Kiba.

'SHIT!' screamed Neji as he punches the nearest brick wall. The wall cracks.

'Okay, kid. You can come in..' Said the man called Ogata, opening the huge metal door. Kiba just walk in without saying anything. He pulls his strength to hear what will 'Kazuki-sama' say now, plus the torments that has been thrown to him since his first meeting with Kazuki had hurt him enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I?' Naruto wince as he can feel the pain hits him at the back. 'What happened?' he thought. Naruto then sees a pink-headed woman resting near to him. Thinking he must be in hospital, he tries to recall the situation. As he remembered that he just fall of from a tree after hearing a thunderous cry, Sakura wake up and rubbed her eyes. 'You're okay!' said Sakura as she hugged him. But then Sakura realized that she's been hugging Naruto for a few minutes and she back him off like his skin was inferno.

At this point Tsunade walked in the room, and seeing that both Sakura and Naruto were blushing she quickly realized what was going on, she just smiles.

"Well you look okay Naruto, I guess I can release you from the hospital," said Tsunade. 'The mission was a success, but you.. You shouldn't have any injuries, as you are a professional Nin! And Ichitaka said you fell from a treee? Shame on you!.' She screamed as Naruto held his ears and Sakura keeps silent, as it wasn't her fault.

'It's not gonna happen if I didn't hear that voice. I wonder what is it?' he asked. Tsunade sighed. 'You'll never changed, Naruto. Always careless..' As she sighed again., as Jiraiya run towards her. 'What did I tell you? No more walking!' Jiraiya said. 'Okay, okay..' she said.

'But, something makes me thinking, Naruto..' Tsunade said. Her face turns to more serious. 'When I asked one of my medic-nin to have a check on you, guess what I found..' tsunade paused. 'What?' Naruto raised his brow. 'An orange book entitled Icha icha Paradaisu, Volume 13 is in your orange jacket..' Tsunade said as Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya clenched their jaw, .

'Uh.. that book.' Naruto cleared his throat and glanced to jiraiya who was going to faint! 'Jiraiya-sensei gives it to me.' Naruto finally said making Tsunade raising her brows, as Jiraiya was about to bash his head to the wall. 'He ask me to give his old collections to kakashi-sensei, as Kakashi-sensei adores the book a lot...' said Naruto, lying. Jiraiya sighed in relief. 'Is that true? Are you serious you're not involved anymore in this disgusting book, Jiraiya-kun?' Tsunade crossed her arms, as she turns her body to face Jiraiya.

'Tsunade-chan.. You know I won't. I have changed. I am no longer the perverted jiraiya, eh?' he said, smiling.. (he's very good at this!) 'You got a point there.' Tsunade sighed as she continues. 'Don't let me see you with that book anymore, understands?' She said to jiraiya, as he just dumbly nodded.

'But…' then because she was feeling like have some fun, "of course I want to be sure you are in superb shape before you go back on duty, or do much of anything for that matter, so, I think that I will assign Sakura as your personal doctor, Naruto. And that means she will stay at your house until you're better!"

This statement was met with Sakura blushing so bright that Tsunade swore she would glow in the dark, and Naruto yelling, "I don't need a private doctor! You know that all I need to get better is a good night's rest! What are you pulling!" he said as he winces more.

"Nothing! I am just concerned about your well-being Naruto…" said Tsunade with teary eyes as Jiraiya laughed hard.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto said as he put his hands up, thinking that a beating was on the way.

"Then you will let Sakura look after you Naruto?" Tsunade said in a whimpering tone.

"Whatsoever!" then Naruto thought to himself, 'Just don't kick my ass' Kyuubi decided to speak up at this point, **"HA! The mighty Naruto scared by an old woman!" **'hey! She is the toughest woman I've ever seen.. just because she's pregnant, doesn't means that she's weak.. ya know?' though the mighty demon would not admit it, even he was scared of the remarkable woman, but no one needed to know that.

"Now that that is settled come on Sakura, we need to leave Naruto to get dressed!" she said as his husband fetch her to sit in her office.

"hai Hokage-sama."

'Wait! Obba-chan. I need to ask you something.' Naruto stopped her. Both husband and wife stopped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How did he looks like?' Naruto asked. Tsunade smiled. 'He looks just like you. It was just his brown hair differs you and him. He has the same blue eyes.' She said. Naruto sighed. 'I really want to see him.. I do..' He said. 'You will. We've been searching for 7 years, and no time is wasted.. 'Tsunade said, she smiles. 'We've found something.' Jiraiya smirked. 'As you read in the letter, it says about someone being your father's enemy, right? What's his name.. again?' Jiraiya put his fingers on his chin.. 'Soni.. Sona..'

Suddenly, Naruto remembers something.

_**But there is a person that grows hatred towards Arashi, that is the one who used to become your father's best friend. His name was Sano Kotarou. Arashi defeats him in a battle and he hated Arashi because of his love towards your mother. Soon after that, he was found missing and was nowhere to find. **_

'Sano.' Naruto interrupt. 'Yeah. Sano. We've found that Sano had been seen at Wakizashi with a brown-haired baby, not too long after Arashi's death.. But no one could possibly clarify the baby's identity.' Jiraiya stopped. 'Sano then disappeared nowhere.. again. And we can't trace him though.' Jiraiya sighed.

'I believe, that Sano was actually the kidnapper. He stole Narumi from us so that he can regain his revenge towards Arashi.' Tsunade said. 'I don't wanna lose him.. I really don't..' he said as Jiraiya patted his shoulder. 'You won't. My informer said a person had found a boy at a waterfall, about 30 yards to the nearest village in Wakizashi. The boy had similar characteristic to Narumi.' Jiraiya said. 'Wakizashi is not too far from here.. I'll send you there for a mission. But until that, get a rest and come back to me until you've recharged, okay?' Tsunade smiled.

'Thanks, obba-chan..' Naruto grinned.

'Be quick. Sakura's waiting for you, baka!' Jiraiya slapped Naruto's head. 'AuCh!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's wrong with Inuzuka clan?' Kiba glared to Kazuki. 'Oh.. I see.. We're just some kinda wolf tamer to you, right? Huh' He chuckled. "Yeah.. I am no match for Neji, So what?' Kiba clench his fist. But he is still Kiba. He never pulls a feet to an old guy whatsoever.. He took a deep breath. Crossing them was a silence until kiba finally apologizes.. 'I'm sorry,' he sighed. 'I didn't mean to be rude to you, Kazuki-sama, but i..' He sighed again, while ladling out his face. 'I just can't take it when somebody.. tormenting my family.. they're just.. important to me.. I..' he sighed. 'Sorry,' He turned his back and start walking out of the house.

'Do you really love Hinata, ey.. kid?' A voice suddenly heard, that sure makes Kiba stopped walking and turn his body to Kazuki's. 'Excuse me?' Kiba raised his brows. 'Do not hurt her, otherwise, I'll go and kick your ass myself.' Kiba was speechless. Kazuki then smiled and patted Kiba's back.

'The ceremony will begin 2 weeks from now, so get ready..' Kazuki turn his back to kiba and walk inside. Kiba was left alone, still confused on what was happening just now..

Neji, who was peeking on both of them, nearly fainted. 'Is that all?' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura. I'm ready to go." Said Naruto as he shuffled his way out of the hospital room.

"Ok Naruto, are you all right? You seem dejected…"

"Naw I'm good!" with that, Naruto gave one of his fox smiles, but even Sakura could see the pain it hid. The smile somehow just seemed depressed.. even more depressed than ever..

"You sure? If you need to talk about anything I want you to know that I am here for you…"

"Yeah I'm good!" then Naruto paused for a second, 'Can I go to Ichiraku?' he said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking to Ichiraku Ramen's, but the piece of information that Sakura was going to spend at least the night at his house kept distracting Naruto. 'Ah.. she can't go to my house!' he thought. '**Why not? Afraid something would happen?'** The kyuubi smirked. 'Shut up, you stupid fox!'

"Uh… Naruto, why did you just yell out for some fox to shut up?"

"… Nothing.. ' He rubbed his head 'Because Kyuubi is…'

"Doing what? Is he trying to break the seal?" Sakura almost yelled in fright, luckily there was no one else outside at that moment.

"No! He… is… well…. Nothing. I just feeling uncomfortable.' He said, lying. 'I guess I'm hungry,' said Naruto holding his stomach. Sakura was relief and she smiled. 'Guess we need to hurry, then!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura can't see any stars up on the sky, as if it was going to rain.. Well.. they gotta be home before rains.. Sakura was happy to see Naruto was full of energy, even tough he is not fully recovered yet. They walked together and heading to Naruto's house.

Suddenly, Naruto sees an image of a person ahead. 'Sakura-chan.. Careful. Somebody is further on..' Naruto warned. Footsteps clearly are heard. It was dark when sakura finally sees a brown-haired person, walking like he was drunk or something.

"It's just Kiba, Naruto..' Sakura was relieved. 'Was he drunk? Weird..' sakura thought. 'Hey, Kiba!' Naruto shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How things are going with you and Nana-chan?' Naruto asks. Kiba is still silent. 'Is Kazuki-sama is still marrying Nana-chan with Neji?' Still, no answer from Kiba. Naruto grunted. He get up and went to the kitchen.

'Hey.. what are you doing with the..' Sakura tries to stop him.. but fails miserably.

SpLaSh!

'There. Are you okay now?' Naruto smirked. The bowl of cold water was put on top of the table.

'HaCiu!' Kiba sneezed. He rubbed his nose. 'What am I doing here?'

'Look what you did.. Naruto.. He might catch a cold..' She crossed her arms. Sakura took the bowl and get back in the kitchen. Minutes later, she comes out with a basin of warm water. 'Here.. put your feet here.. It'll warm you up..' she ordered.

'Owkay. Now, how things are going with you and Nana-chan?' Naruto repeated the same question since the last time Kiba was unable to answer it..

'I dunno..' He rubbed his head. 'I mean.. I have gone to meet her family.. and they..' Before Kiba can finished his word, Sakura cut him off. 'Rejected?'

'NO. I argued with her uncle.. and he..' He rubbed his head again. 'says no?' Naruto added. 'No. he agreed.' Naruto's jaw clenched. Sakura was unable to speak when hearing the news. 'The ceremony will be held 2 weeks after this..' Kiba smiled. 'Even I can't believe it, can't you?' Both of them quickly nodded. They all laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, I gotta go home.. It's late.. better get home before it rains..' Kiba get up and walk towards the door. Naruto walks him to the door. Kiba whispered 'Tell me what happens tomorrow..' He grinned. Naruto quickly slapped his back. 'AucH!' Kiba grinned. 'What's wrong?' Sakura asked. "Nope.. Nothing..' Naruto smirked. The door was closed.

'Oh yeah.. your room is the opposite of mine. If you need anything, just call me..' Naruto said. Sakura nodded. 'It's late.. you better go to sleep, Sakura-chan. I'm watching TV, my favorite show aired soon. Owh.. and, I think it's going to rain soon.. Blankets are in the cupboard..' Naruto smiled. 'Okay. Don't sleep too late okay?' She smiled. Naruto smiled while resting his body on a sofa.

Sakura closed the door.

Sakura took her clothes off and changes to nigh tie. She lies on the bed and closed her eyes. But she can't sleep. She was worried about Naruto. **'You were worried about him do you?' **Inner Sakura came out. 'NO.. I.. just.. I'm doing my job..' **'You can lie to everybody.. Not me.. NOT me!' **'Fine! I was worried.. so what?' she sighed. 'Is he okay?' She opened the door and walked to the living room. She does not found Naruto, all she thinks that Naruto was in his room. She was quite afraid to enter Naruto's room.. **'Just go inside! No one will know! Just take a look, then go to your room.. No one will see!'**

The door creaked. But that doesn't seem to awaken Naruto. Sakura carefully place a sit on the bed. Sakura shivered. She noticed that the room was cold, and the air conditioner was on. The guy must be crazy! It's going to rain outside and he still turn on the air-cond? She walks and switches it off. Then she realized that Naruto was shirtless.. She blushed. **'You want him, do you?' **'Shut up you!' **'I knew it!' **Inner Sakura laughed.

'Naruto.. Naruto..' She called. No response. Sakura get up, but her hand was hold tightly by Naruto. She tries to get off, but he didn't seem to let go.

**'Just sleep here, nothing will happen,'** Inner sakura said. "NO!' **"Yes!** **He is sick.. And you dare to leave him here, all alone?'** inner sakura said again. Sakura had no choice. She sits beside Naruto. Suddenly, a peal of thunder boomed in distance. Sakura was really afraid by the thunder. She had a phobia to it. It started to rain and she shivered in cold.

Naruto is still sleeping soundly. Lightning crackled across the sky. Sakura was afraid to go anywhere. Her hand was hold tightly by Naruto. Sakura blushed. She was so close to him, she could even hear him breathing.

'No..' Sakura was shocked. 'Naruto?' Sakura can feel he is sweating again. '.. where..' he mumbles. He then stops mumbling and sleep soundly. Sakura reached some tissues and wiped his sweat. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought. 'I'll ask him tomorrow..' Sakura can't feel her eyes anymore.. she is so sleepy..


	9. Something Wrong

**Sorry for the delay.. I just don't have any ideas to make this story more interesting.. Anyone with ideas raise your feet!! (;-P) Just kidding.. **

**SOMETHING WRONG**

Naruto sit straight where he has been laid, breathless. He's having that dream again! A dream that haunted him for all his life. He yawned. 'Ah.. I still need to sleep.. I'm sleepy..' he said, as he grabs the blanket. 'Hm.. this pillow is so soft..' he said as he hold 'it' tighter.

The next morning, Naruto sleeps with arms throwing over his chest.. Suddenly, he heard his name was called. 'Naruto… um..' A girl's voice. 'A girl's voice?.. Phew.. I must be dreaming.. It's not a ghost, isn't it?' he tries to calm down. Naruto turns to his right side. To his surprise, he saw a figure under the blanket. 'What is this?' he thought. He pulls off the blanket and was.. totally shocked of what he had seen. It was sakura all the time??

Sakura.. She was hugging him all the night?

'**Told ya so, kid.. You get her to YOUR bed last nite..' **Kyuubi laughed hard. Naruto rubbed his blue eyes, to make sure that this wasn't just a dream. Naruto's movement woke Sakura up. She blinked. One. Two. 'Ahhhh..!!!' Sakura quickly let him go as if he was some kinda monster to afraid of and blushed deeply. She get up and begin to tremble. 'i'm sorry.. I.. I.. thought you're.. you're sick..' Sakura blushed more deeply 'Huh?.. Um.. I'm.. I'm.. sorry.. too?' Naruto said, as he scratch his back head, grinning and start walking back and forth. Sakura was so embarrassed. 'Oh my god. Did anything happen?' he said to her. Sakura was too nervous to think what could possibly happen last night.. and come to think of it, it wasn't Naruto's fault.. She's the one who enters his room, isn't she?

KnOcK 3X

'Yeah.. Yeah.. coming..' Naruto walk straight to the door, leaving Sakura in his room. 'It's still early in the morning, what the hell this people wants??!!' he cursed. He opened the door. 'Oh.. it's you, Konohamaru.. and Kiba..,' Naruto scratch his head. 'Hop in,' Naruto says. Kiba smirked to him. 'What?'

'Nothing..' Kiba grinned. He places a sit on the sofa. Konohamaru shrugged. 'Mind this adult talking, Konohamaru..' he thinks. Suddenly, Kiba sees Sakura who was peeking on them in Naruto's room. 'Oy, Hi! Sakura!' kiba greeted. 'Hey, what are you doing there, Sakura? Come and join us!' Kiba suddenly asked. Both Naruto and Sakura flushed deeply. Sakura quickly went into Naruto's room and changes her clothes.

'Nice to see you, Konohamaru. Haven't seen you for such a long time..' Naruto said, grinning as he begin to yawn again. 'Yeah,'

'Oh.. yeah, kiba.. what do u want? It's still early in the morning..' Naruto yawned.

'Ow.. rite.. sorry I interrupted your beautiful 'sleep'' Kiba grinned. Sakura went out to the living room, bringing both of them some tea. She put the drinks on the table and sits beside Naruto. 'Thanks, sakura-chan,'

'And a little correction, please.. It's not early in the morning.. It's already 11 a.m.!!' Kiba smirked to Naruto. 'Sleep late last night, maybe?' Kiba throw a meaningful look to both of them.. 'No!' 'Naah!!' Both of them answered quickly, almost at once.

'Um.. anything happen? ' Kiba whispered to Naruto and grinned, as he looks meaningfully to Naruto. . Naruto has just realized that he wasn't wearing any shirt!! 'I'll go.. and.. put some clothes on..' Both Sakura and Naruto blushed. Kiba laughed hard.

'Sakura-neechan, Actually, sorry for disturbing..' Konohamaru grinned. 'I was on my way here, when I saw him, ' pointing to Kiba.

'Oh yeah, Sakura.. Nana-chan and I are going to ask our friends for dinner tonight. So, I'm thinking of asking Naruto and you to my place tonight.' Kiba cleared his throat. Konohamaru looks at Kiba with a puppy-dog eyes.. 'Okay, Okay!! You can come too!!' Kiba yelled.

'Alright!!!' Konohamaru cheered.

'We're going to make an announcements for our wedding tonite, make sure you come..' he smiled. Sakura nodded. 'Ey.. I gotta go, Gotta do some preparation.. Don't have much time to waste..!! Give my regards to Naruto.. ok?' Kiba wave her good bye. The door was closed as Naruto come out.

'Ey.. where's Kiba? Gone already?' Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. 'He asked us to come forward to his place tonight.. he's making an announcement for his wedding..' Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded.

'So.. Naruto-niichan. Actually, I.. uh.. want to discuss something about someone.' Konohamaru starts. 'About who?' Naruto asked. 'You know it already. Of course it's about her.' Konohamaru said again, drinking some Ocha. 'What do you mean, her? Who's 'her'? ' Naruto asked, full of confusion. 'Yeah, Konohamaru.. Who is she?' Sakura added. 'You mean, you both don't know?' Konohamaru gulped. He doesn't know how to tell both of them about this. Did Tsunade-sama really didn't tell them about this? Will Sakura be jealous? Wondering Sakura would probably pull her fist on him had hurt enough, but feel it? NOPE! ARGHH!!

'Noriko.. An ANBU members. She was assign to do missions with both of you. I mean missions at WAKIZASHI, Tsunade-sama said.' Konohamaru pant. That sure shocked both of them. 'I don't even know her..' Naruto mumbles. 'Okay. It doesn't matters me.' Sakura said, making Konohamaru stutter in fears. 'You really thinks so?' Konohamaru asked, for reassurance. A nodding Sakura had enough to make Konohamaru feel the chirping of the birds and see how pretty the rainbow is. 'It's okay with both of us. Right, Naruto?' Naruto nod.

'Well, It seems that I have another mission to do,' Konohamaru said, as he glances to his watch. 'See ya!' He poofed. Naruto was about to get up, suddenly; strange noises come from his stomach. He blushed. 'You're hungry, eh? I'll cook you some noodles,' Sakura walked to the kitchen. 'Sakura-chan..' Sakura turn her body to Naruto's. 'Thank you.' He smiled. Sakura blushed and walks to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, they're here!!'

'Hi guys!!' Naruto placed a sit beside his friends, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and Gaara. 'Sakura-chan!! Have a sit..' Kiba called over. Sakura nodded. Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Ten Ten were there too. And of course, Konohamaru and his girlfriend, Moegi, and Udon too. The only 'missing Nin' just Kankurou and Shino. Something important, they say.

Sakura walked towards the girls while Naruto stays with his guys.

'Hi Sakura,'

Sakura smiled. 'Hi,' 'Hey, I heard u was assign to be Naruto's personal doctor,' Temari asked. Sakura just nodded. 'Hokage-sama made me do it,' Sakura sighed. 'Just admit it, forehead.. You like him, don't you?' Ino smirked. 'Hey.. watch what you're saying, pig' Sakura crossed her arms. 'Hey, chill.. She just telling you what's right, what do ya think, Ten Ten?' Temari asked. 'Yup. I gotta agree this time.. After all, Naruto's totally changed.. Even I was attracted if I don't have Neji-kun by my side..' She giggled. All of them nodded.

Sakura blushed. 'Sakura-chan.. If you really liked him.. just tell him the truth..' Hinata patted Sakura's shoulder. 'He still thinks that he didn't have any chance, ya know..' Hinata smiled. 'Yup.. give him a chance..' Ten Ten added. 'Hey.. he could've even died for you, you know?' Ino said. 'If Shika-kun was really that brave, I'm sure I'll be the happiest woman on earth!!!' She giggled. Sakura flushed deeply.

'Hey, you're all red!!' Temari said. 'Something has happen last night, I can sense It..' Ino added. 'No!! It was nothing!!' Sakura defended herself. 'Spill it, sakura! You can't hide anything from mighty INO..' Ino said, grinning. 'It was nothing, really..' Sakura blushed. 'If not, why are you all red, huh?' Temari was backing Ino up. 'Come on, you guys.. she's flushing deeply now.. ' Hinata smiled. 'Something definitely has happen!' She giggled. 'Nana-chan!!!' Sakura smack her on her back. 'AucH!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yo, Naruto! Kiba told us that Sakura-chan was assign as your personal doc yesterday, is that true?' Shikamaru asked, grinning. Naruto nodded. 'Kage-sama forced her.'

'Did anything happen last night?' Kiba finally asked the question that he always wanted to asked before. 'None of your business, baka!' Naruto grunted. 'Oy.. something has definitely happen.. ey?' Shikamaru added. 'Nothing!!' Naruto blushed.

'Oy.. Naruto blushed!!' Chouji added. 'Hey!! Are you gonna eat that?' he asked. 'Just take it.. take It..'

Naruto wasn't very in a mood of eating tonight. He doesn't feel so good, but he just keep that feeling on his mind. Maybe he was just too tired of having those weird dreams.

'Hey.. why don't you just admit it. After all, we all have the same.. what do u call 'gender'' Gaara added. 'Just shut it up, red head!! Nothing happened!!' Naruto flushed deeply, he even think he will explode!

'Oh.. really? A look on your eyes illustrate happiness...' Neji said, walking to the sink.

'Omfh.. Naruto.. can I have your drink?' Chouji asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto suddenly feels his head was like being pierced by needle or something. He sighed and just pretends nothing happens. 'Naruto, are u ok?' Asked Chouji. Naruto just nodded.

'Kiba-kun!!!' Hinata call over. 'Hai.. Nana-chan!..' Kiba get up. 'Excuse me' He said.

'Attention please!!!' Everybody was silent. 'Actually, the main reason me and nana-chan organized this dinner is to make an announcement.' Kiba cleared his throat and hold Hinata's hand tightly. ''We'll be getting married soon.' An applause was heard, and a lot of congrats was given to them.

Naruto was about to walk to kiba to congrats him, when he feels dizzy. He can't feel his eyes anymore.. He fainted.

'NARUTO!!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What is wrong with Naruto?' Sakura thought to herself. 'He was okay just now.. well.. before when he start to faint back there..' **'He probably drinking..' **Inner Sakura said. 'Naah.. I can't even smell food on him.. even any drinks.. I guess he just didn't eat anything..' She thought. It was nice of Kiba that offers them on a ride of his Akamaru. She already asked Kiba to get Tsunade-sama to Naruto's house, as it was too far to get to the hospital. Naruto needs to be in bed. 'OH MY GOD! He's so heavy!!' sakura cursed.

The door was opened harshly. She then put him on his bed and went to the kitchen to have some wet cloths to put on his head. She put the bowl of water on the ground and pulls off his shoes. Suddenly, she noticed that Naruto is wincing.

'Naruto?' Sakura was surprised to see him speaking, on his condition. Sakura quickly placed a sit close to him. "Naruto?' No response. She carefully squeezes the wet cloth and put it on his head. 'Naruto? Are you okay?' Sakura put her backhand to his forehead. Hot.

'There is something wrong with you, Naruto..' sakura said, already panicking. Sakura hold his hand tight. 'What is wrong with you, Naruto?' sakura thought. She went to him to take a closer look.

'Naruto..'

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and tries to get up as Sakura helped him. 'Naruto.. are you okay?' Sakura wiped her tears and move closer to him. She caressed his cheek. She can even hear his heartbeat. She took the cloth and wiped his sweat. 'Naruto..'

'I'm.. okay..' He said. 'Where am I?' He asked. 'In your house.. you fainted just now. Kiba brought you back, and he's going to get Tsunade-sama here.' Sakura explained. He put both his hand on his head. 'My head hurts..' Sakura felt something was running trough her. She hugged him tightly and felt waterfalls of tears running down to her face. Naruto was quite shocked but then finally hugged her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's wrong with him???' Tsunade asked, glaring to Kiba. 'How should I know??!! He just fainted!!' Kiba crossed his arms.

'Kiba. Where is he?' Jiraiya asked. 'In his house. Sakura can't do anything, because there seems to be no internal injuries..' Kiba paused. 'He didn't even show 'sign' of injury..' Kiba said as he continued. 'So, Sakura asked me to find you, and she says only you can help.. ' Kiba cleared. 'Maybe he's just thinking too much..' jiraiya said as Tsunade glances to him. 'Do you think.. he still thinking about Narumi?' Tsunade's question is answered by Jiraiya shaking his head saying 'nope I don't know'.

'Who's Narumi?'

' A gambler,' 'A goat keeper,' both husband and wife said, almost at once. A confused Kiba looks at them with a confuse look, of course. 'Uh.. both of them..' Jiraiya said, grinning..

'Whatever,' kiba said.

'Maybe you're giving him so much work, eh?' Kiba grinned. 'Am not!' Tsunade said, packing a few things. 'Let's go.' She said, as she is fetch by her husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where's he?' Tsunade asked. Sakura pointed to Naruto's room. 'In his room, resting..' Sakura sits on the sofa. I don't know what's wrong, but, he mentioned 'no'.. 'why'.. last night.. I wonder that has to do with him fainting just now..' Sakura sighed. Tsunade raised her brows when hearing. 'It was very weird of him to be dreaming like this...' Jiraiya said. 'I think so too..' Kiba added.

'Maybe someone has been using that 'dream-jutsu' again to him, eh?' Kiba crossed his arms. Jiraiya shakes his head no. 'Only Orochimaru is good in using that,' he said. 'Well, Sasuke kills him.. so who else?' Sakura added. 'Oh yeah.. 'Well, maybe he thinks about that a lot.. don't you think?' Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded. 'Sometimes when he's thinking, this kid is pulling himself too harsh..' She sighed.

Tsunade walked to Naruto's room, accompanied by sakura.

'What's wrong with him?' Shikamau asked. Kiba just shakes his head no.. 'I wasn't sure either.. Sakura just said he mumbles something like.. 'no'.. or something.. last night..' Kiba said. 'Hm.. 'dream-jutsu' again, maybe?' Gaara added. 'Naah.. that snake-man died. No one masters that jutsu as well as him..' Shikamaru says. 'After all, that jutsu is forbidden..' Kiba added. 'Oh yeah.. where's chouji?' Kiba asked when he finally noticed that their 'big' friend wasn't here.. 'Well.. u know him.. He's at home.. probably.. having some stomach problems..' Shikamaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are u feeling better?' Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. 'Yup. Thanks, obba-chan..' He smiled. 'What are you dreaming of actually?' Tsunade asked. 'I dunno..? It was all blurred.. and I can't remember it.. ' He sighed as he feels guilty about lying to everyone as he remember the dream clearly.. Very clearly.. He sighed again and ladle out his face. 'Are you sure? Don't remember even a thing? Anything?' Sakura asked. He just nodded.

Naruto just smiled. 'Anyway, thanks for everything.. Sorry I'm disturbing all of you..' He smiled. 'Don't be silly! Are you sure you can't even remember anything?' Tsunade raised her brows. 'No...' He sighed. 'Nothing..' Naruto felt a cold touch on his shoulder. 'You're just thinking too much..' Tsunade shakes her head.

'Well.. I think I should make my move now.. Well, Sakura, you'll be taking care of Naruto until he recovers, then you'll free.' Tsunade ordered. 'But..' Naruto is trying to object. 'Do not object!' Tsunade crossed her arms. 'I just don't want to bother her..' Naruto sighed.

'You silly! I'd be so happy if I can take care of you!' Sakura said to her heart.

'Bothering or not, it's her duty as a medic-nin..' Tsunade reminded. 'i'll gave you some rest until you are really better. I need you for a really important mission, Naruto,' She crossed her arms. 'Make sure that he's fine quick.,' Tsunade ordered. 'Or, I'll send someone else to find Narumi,' she whispered. 'HEY!!' Naruto yelled.

'H-Hai.. Hokage-sama' Sakura nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking to Hokage-sama's office, as he finally recovers from his weird injuries.. (Totally weird.. :-P)

Naruto walks slowly, seeing the beautiful scenery of morning, as he hears a scream.

'AHHHHH!!!!'

Naruto blinked.

'AHHHHHH!!!!!'

Naruto rushed towards the voice, and he shocked when finding a girl, eh.. a woman, dropped her bags of oranges. Naruto looked at her with a half moon eyes. But she was so damn hot, that Naruto bleeds his nose before he could help her! (;-D) **'This is the girl I'm talkin' about!!'** Kyuubi laugh hard.

'SHUT UP, stupid!'

Naruto quickly wiped his nose and bend to pick the oranges and give it to the girl. 'Miss, here's your orange,' he said.

'Thanks,' she says, as she kissed Naruto on his cheek. Naruto was dumbfounded, and then he realized that he had to rush to Hokage Tower right away. 'Sorry, I have to go,' He said, as he smiles to her. Naruto walks slowly, as he heard something.

'Mister!! Wait!! ' Naruto turned his body backward. 'I haven't know your name yet..' she asked. Naruto smiled. 'Uzumaki Naruto.' He said.

'U.. zumaki?' The girl mumbles. She then smiled and walk away.


	10. New Member?

**Uh.. you guys probably thinks that Narumi is quite 'dumb' just like naruto used to be, but believe me, he is better than he looks like... (;-P) Anyone with ideas, tell me. Help is needed.**

**NEW MEMBER?**

'SHE? It can't be possible! How can she become the member?'

Naruto clenched his jaw. The girl was smiling at him. He smiled back. Sakura noticed this and she asked him, gently.. 'You know her?' She asked. 'Yes. No. Yes? Maybe?'

'Naruto..' Sakura raised her brows, Naruto finally thinks that Sakura was about to bash him on the head if he doesn't made a right choice, says no finally! 'NO! I guess.' He pant.

Naruto walk to Tsunade. 'I haven't seen her before, where did you brought her?' Naruto whispered, very slowly as he afraid Noriko might hear him. 'She's from Wakizashi. She come here 3 years ago, with his sister, Nanoko, but Nanoko was killed on a battle with..' she stopped to think. 'I can't remember. 'She applied to stay here and I granted it.' She grinned.

'So? What about being an ANBU members?' He asked. 'She took the exam, and she's qualified for it, DUH!' Tsunade said. 'She probably useful to us on finding Narumi, as she's from Wakizashi.' She finished.

'This is Noriko. She will be your newest member of the team.' Tsunade begins. 'She'll join you on the mission in Wakizashi, got it?' The 2 of them nod.

'The mission is to find a brown haired boy, blue eyes with a lightning symbol necklace.' Tsunade said. 'When he is found, bring him immediately to Konoha.' She finished. 'GOT IT?' 'Yes, Ma'am!' all of them chorused.

'NOW go!' Tsunade said, as all of them poofed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noriko is as the same age of both of them, a blue hair, emerald green eyes, and so hot outfit that can make every man faint! But it doesn't work for the second time on Naruto.. (Yeah right, We'll see.. :-J)

'Hi. I'm Noriko Kotarou. Call me Noriko. Nice to meet you.' She bowed.

'Hi, I'm Haruno sakura. You can call me sakura. Good to see you, Noriko-san,'

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto.' He said, bowing and smiled to her. To his surprise, Noriko blushed. 'Did she just blush, or I had an eye problem?' Naruto thinks. Naruto grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sakura-san, Can I asked you something?' Noriko walk closer to Sakura. 'Sure.' Sakura said.

'Actually, U and Uzumaki-san.. are you having an intimate relationship?' she asked, her face reddens.

'What was she thinking? It was just the first time we meet her, she already asked this private question?' Sakura cursed in her heart.

'NO!' Sakura said.., waving her hand, signaling impossible. (Although it really 'WAS' about to happen :-P)

To her surprise, Noriko had just sighed in relief! 'Is.. she…? She's not what I think she will, is she?' Sakura tries to remain calm. She braved herself to ask her.

'Do you.. actually.. um..' she paused. 'Like him?' Sakura pant. She was hoping no as an answer, but that turn to be yes, as Noriko nod. 'Love at first sight.' She said, smiling, as she glances to Naruto and smiled, and he smiled back to her. Sakura however, was about to faint, but she didn't, and she had a very huge anger on her chest right now, and she was planning to give it to Naruto as a gift!

But, come to think of it, it's not anyone's fault, isn't it? Naruto didn't deserve to be having that kind of gift from her. He's innocent. This thing can happen at anytime. She sighed. She deserves this. She deserves this for rejecting Naruto so many times before. And she knows it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Uh.. Uzumaki san..' Noriko called over. 'Huh?' Naruto turned to her. 'U.. Uzumaki-san..'

'Please, Call me Naruto.' He said, smiling. 'What is it?' he asked. 'Can you accompany me to the town? I might have seen the person that we've been looking for..' she said. Naruto quickly nodded. He has no patience on meeting Narumi, his twin brother.. but misunderstood by Sakura, as she thinks Noriko was sexier and hotter than herself, no wonder Naruto liked her.

'Sure. Lets go.' Naruto said, as he says. 'You stay here, Sakura-chan. We'll be right back as soon as possible!'

'I..' she wasn't able to finished as he poofed. 'will..?'

sakura sighed. She was left all alone. All alone again. She sighed once more. She felt like crying, but she didn't. She felt like.. she didn't actually know what she feels like! She is definitely frustrated, really. She pulls the sleeping bag and tries to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'EH? You're back?' Sakura get up. 'Here. I bought you something to eat.' He said, as he hand her the food. 'Wow! Sashimi! I haven't eat this for ages!' she said. Naruto smiled. 'Oh yeah? Then I'm glad you like them..' he said. 'Eh? Where's Noriko?' Sakura asked, wondering why Naruto come back without her. 'I dunno? She said she want to go somewhere, so I let her leave.' Naruto said, with his mouthful. 'Are you kidding me? She might been attacked by something!' Sakura yelled. She was about to land her hand on his head, before she heard him say.. ' She can manage it on her own. How did you think she was qualified to become an ANBU member?' he said, 'She, of course have to be good at fighting skills, don't you think, sakura-chan?'

'Hm.. you got a point there. Well, I'd better save some for her.' Sakura said, as she get up. But Naruto grabs her arm, a signal to stay. 'No. She've eaten already. At the restaurant.' Naruto said. 'And GOD, she eats a lot more than me!'

Sakura giggled. 'Well, it's good to finally have you back, Sakura-chan.' Naruto said. Sakura raised her brows. Her laughter died. 'Ne?'

'Well, you are not being yourself, today.' He explained. 'Do you have any problems?' He asked her.

'No.' she said. 'Not really,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yashamaru.'

'Yes, master?'

'Have the things going according to plan?'

'So far, yes master.'

'Then proceed.'

'Yes master.'

'Oh yeah. Before I forgot. Put the milk on my bed. I don't want anyone to disturb me as I am sleeping with Mr. Fluffy.'

'Yes, master.'

'All ninjas! Attack the blonde haired boy and that pink girl. It's an order from our Master!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps clearly be heard everywhere. 'Be careful, Sakura-chan.' Naruto reminded. 'I can sense they were in a huge number.'

Sakura nodded. Footsteps are coming towards them. Naruto moves few steps backward. He cupped one glowing hand in midair. The blue chakra transform into a maelstrom of energy, the Rasengan. Flashes comes towards them as Naruto charges. But he stopped halfway.

'Naruto, what happen?' Sakura asked. Naruto turned his head to her. With a dumb look and half moon eyes. Sakura was feeling weird, and she walk to the bushes. She was frightened when she saw a huge number of rabbits.

'WhAT!' RABBITS?' she yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That rabbit isn't mine, I tell you.'

'You are such a moron!'

'Yashamaru! Where's our soldier!'

'They'll be ready in tomorrow, master.'

'Yashamaru, you are the same with your master! Total idiot!'

'Please, that wasn't mine, okay?'

'Yeah, right! So where did they come from?'

'The cage?'

The 'Master' end up in a beating from the 'girl'.

'Auch!'

'If I caught you doing this again, You shall make way to hell!'

'I want to go there with car, can I?'

'ARGHHHH!'

'Narumi, please.. take it seriously. If you keep playing around, there no point of me helping you!' the girl said. This time with a gentle manner. 'I know.' He said. 'I have the perfect plan for him. You shall wait.' He said, seriously. 'Keep an eye on them. Anything suspicious, inform me.' Narumi said to the girl. 'Okay.' She said.

'But.. I have to ask you something.'

'Well, he's a nice guy.. that's what I think.. why do you want to kill him?' The girl asked.

'You make it sound so.. easy. But it's not for me. No. It's not.' Narumi get up. He walks forward to the window. 'You know how I feels when I found that he is my one and only brother?'

The girl shakes her head no. Narumi chuckles. 'I feel jealous. He got everything. While me.. I have to work hard to earn a living. Have to kill. Have to beg. Have to do everything.' Narumi said. He smiles. 'He was lucky. Way too lucky than me. He makes me feel I am not belonged to this world.'

'But, Narumi.. he's your flesh and blood!' the girl said. 'I have to. I want to. I want him to die. I want him to suffer the way I did.' Narumi sighed. 'But he's innocent..' the girl says. 'No he's not. If he's a true brother, he might have been looking for me years and years ago. But he didn't.' he said 'He didn't.'

'But.. there's no proof.. Maybe he doesn't even know..?' She said. 'Just like your father said, the yondaime throws me away.. Well, I'm glad he raises me than to let me living in a family which doesn't even want me around!'

'Truth to tell, I was hurt when I found another owner of this necklace was happily staying with the Hokage at konoha.' Narumi clenched his fist. 'It hurts me.' He said. 'I can't stop now. I was just too close. I had to take the kyuubi out of him. Out of Uzumaki Naruto. Out of my twin brother!' he said. 'That was the real reason I.O.I was deployed.'

She sighed. The girl knows that Narumi is a totally hard-headed. Nothing will make him change his mind. Thinking about 2 sibling were going to kill each other makes her shivers enough than seeing it with her own eyes. 'Uh. I understand. I.. have to go. They probably waiting.' She said. She walks to the door. 'Wait. Noriko.' Narumi called her over. 'Can you buy me some Teriyaki? And buy some carrots for my rabbits too.' He ordered. 'sure.' She said.

'Wait. Buy some.. milk for me, and some groceries. Then you can come here and cook some food, and wash my laundry, and wash the dish. Sweep the floor, and You can ..'

'STOP IT! If you dare ask me to do your chores again, I shall tell everyone that Akatsuki Leader is still alive and he's sleeping with his stuffed animals!' Noriko yelled. 'Okay, okay,' Narumi panicked.


	11. Is This love?

**IS THIS LOVE?**

Sakura can't sleep. She tried everything to make her fell asleep, even counting the stars but fails miserably. All that was in her mind now was a shocking. She actually has Naruto in her mind. She tried to think about someone else, but still, she can't. All the things that she did to him, all the things that he did to her.. keep hassling in her mind. Why he has to be so nice to her? Why? And why did she have to do that to him?? If only she had the answer..

She remembered the first time she met him. Naruto Uzumaki. He was a boy with cerulean blue eyes, whiskers, and spiky blonde hair.. with that orange jacket and pants.. and not to mention an ugly goggle on his head.. Sakura smiled. Naruto.. he was an idiot, moron, annoying.. you name it.., but she was pleased with him around. She did. But, yet.. he was alone. Nobody dares to make friend with him.. So did she.. But he lives happily.. Even happier than her life used to be.. although he had no parents.. he still shows a contented face.. Within the cheerful expression, there lies sorrow in his heart.. And she can feel it now.. The smile.. it enslaved a gloomy feeling he used to feel.. Sometimes, she feels that he doesn't deserve to be treated like that.. He deserve to live like normal.. but the people.. they.. they didn't even give Naruto a chance to prove that he is not an ugly looking monster.. No they don't..

True.. she pity him. She regretted what she did to him. But he never angry, he just.. being him. It hurts her when finding out what had happens to Naruto's parents. How hard his life was.. But, why now? Why? She known him for a very long time.. But why now she has to feel like this? Is this perhaps what they call love? She can feel tears running trough her cheek.

'Sakura-chan?'

A voice awakes sakura from her thinking. She quickly wiped her tears away.

'Ano? Naruto.. Haven't you sleep? We have to move tomorrow morning, and you need..'

'I don't care about me. It's you I'm worrying about.' He said, getting up and place a sit beside her. Sakura stunned. **'He was worried? About me?'**

Naruto sighed. 'What was you're thinking?! Just now you were smiling, then you cried?' Naruto asked her. 'What have gotten into you?'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..' She wasn't able to finish her words as Naruto cuts her off.

'Don't be. Do you have any problems? How can I help?' he inquire. Sakura shakes her head. Signing no. Naruto sighed.

'You are always like that.' He said, looking at the stars.

'Ne?'

'Yeah.. Having a problem, but keeping it for yourself.. Never wanting to share..' He paused. 'You know, people say you'll have a happy life when you're ready to share problems with others..' he said, smiling to her.

Hearing this, she can't hold her tears anymore. She cried to his chest. Naruto bit his lips. He wrapped his hands on her.

'Cry, Sakura-chan.. Let it go.. You'll be relieved after that..' he whispered, though it just made her cry harder.

'Naruto..?'

'hmm?'

'Don't leave me..'

'What?'

'Don't leave me..' she said, as she hugs him tighter to her. Naruto was shocked, yet pleased.

'Don't you ever leave me..' she mumbles, as she sleeps in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto-kun..'

'Syhhhh…' Naruto whispered, putting a finger on his lips. 'She just fell asleep..' he said to her. Naruto walked to the girl.

'so? Where have you been?'

'Nowhere. I just plant a visit to some village, and found none.' She said as she sits.

'We have to find him.' Naruto said. 'Don't worry, we'll find him.. really..' she said.

'Noriko, have you searched at the west? 'Naruto asked. 'Nope, but I will tomorrow.' She said, as she yawned. 'Boy, I'm tired.' She said.

'You deserve a rest. I'll go and have a check on the South tomorrow.' Naruto said as he gets back to his sleeping bag.

As Naruto closed his eyes, Noriko plant her eyes on him. 'This isn't suppose to happen, Naruto-kun.. but I have to do this, for Narumi..' she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, so I'll be at the South with Sakura-chan, and you'll be at the west. This walkie-talkie should connect us together.' Naruto said, as he handed Noriko the walkie-talkie.

'Okay.' She nodded.

'Any sign of the boy, just tell us through the walkie-talkie then,' He said.

'Are you sure about getting there alone?' Naruto asked her, still feeling uncomfortable. 'Don't worry, I'm used to this place..' Noriko said, smiling to both of them.

'Are you totally sure? I can come with you if you want,' Sakura inquire. 'No, thanks. I'l be fine on my own..' she said, smiling as she poofed away. 'She's so stubborn, isn't she?' Sakura said. 'Kind of..' Naruto shrugged.

'Well, we'd better move on, Naruto.. ' Naruto nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder if Noriko find him..' he said to Sakura. 'Yeah.. we've searched everywhere but still, no sign of that boy.' She added. Out of the blue, there's a sound coming from his walkie-talkie.

'Naruto-kun.'

'Naruto-kun, do you copy?'

'Naruto-kun.'

'Yes. Naruto here. Any news?'

'I found him. Come quickly.'

'Where are you now?'

'Do you hear me? Where are you now?'

'500 meters to the North from Wakizashi Town.'

'Stay there. We'll be right there as soon as possible.' Naruto ordered as both of them rushed to the place right away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Let me go, you moron!!' the boy struggle to release himself from the huge chain that tangled him up. 'Shut up, you maggot!!' She yelled.

'Hey, what is the point you tangling me with this chain for!!?? I'm just a farmer, having no money! If that's what you want!' the boy shouted. Noriko crossed her arms.

'First of all, maggot, If.. IF I have ever wanted money, I can just flick my fingers and money will come to me! Do you hear me!! It will COME to me!' she exhale heavily.

'So, please, shut up.' She said, leaving the boy shiver in fears.

'Hey!!'

Naruto and Sakura runs towards Noriko and the boy. Both of them nearly fell to the ground seeing the boy being tangled in those huge chains.

'Man, she's good at that,' Naruto said. At this point, sakura agreed with him.

'Is this the boy?' Sakura asked. Noriko nod. 'Among all people here, I just find this one. Probably this is the one.' Noriko glared to the boy.

'Are you sure?' Naruto asked. 'Coz he doesn't look exactly like I imagine he would be..' he whispered.

'What?'

'No. Nothing.' He grinned.

Naruto then walked to the boy. 'Noriko, you can release him from this chain, now. I'm sure he wouldn't run away..' Naruto said, looking at the boy. 'Right?' he said, asking the boy for an answer. The boy nod quickly. 'see?'

'But.. But..' she looked at sakura as she nod too. Noriko sigh.

'You're lucky this time, maggot.' She whispered to the boy.

'we'd better bring him back to Konoha, quick.' Sakura said.

'Wait. Are you okay, um.. Coming with us to Konoha? Just for a moment?' Naruto asked him. The boy nod, and naruto was relieved.

'Great.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tell me frankly. Is this yours?' Naruto asked the boy, pointing to a necklace on his neck.

'Yup. Nice huh?' The boy grinned.

'Yeah. I got one too.' Naruto said, showing the boy his. 'Cool.' He said.

'Hey, you both look like brothers..!' Sakura said. 'Really?' Naruto asked her. She nodded.

'Yeah. You look so much like another. The blue eyes.. the necklace.. well.. it's perfect.' She said.

'Really?' the boy grinned. 'All my life I haven't have a brother.. ' the boy said.

'Hey, what did you say your name again?' sakura asked.

'Narumi.'


	12. Unrevealed

**UNREVEALED**

**'Narumi'-** stands for fake Narumi.

Narumi**-** stands for real Narumi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay, **'Narumi'**. Tell me exactly what happens to your parents.' Tsunade asked the boy.

'My dad said, my real father passed away, but he didn't state why. He said that he's guilty to my real parents, so he and my mom decided raise me. My dad said that this necklace was found on the ground when he picked me up from the jungle. So, I have no idea who I am. My dad said, the name **'Narumi'** is the name that my real father was planning to give to me before his death, so my dad has completed his wish then, by giving Narumi as my name. That's all I know.. ' he said.

'what was your father's name?' Tsunade asked.

'which father do you mean? The real one, adopted one, or my dad?' the boy counted with his finger.

'How many father do you actually have??!' Naruto stood transfixed with his mouth agape with surprise.

'Uh.. 3?' he chuckled nervously.

'Um.. the first one is my real father, that I really don't know who is he. Second one, my adopted father, Jijuu Yusakawa. I work for him, then he adopted me. Third one, my dad. He is my adopted father too. But, he's the one who raise me, as I told you earlier. His name is Sano kotarou.'

_**But there is a person that grows hatred towards Arashi, that is the one who used to become your father's best friend. His name was Sano Kotarou. Arashi defeats him in a battle and he hated Arashi because of his love towards your mother. Soon after that, he was found missing and was nowhere to find. **_

The sentences in the letter that was written by Sandaime keeps rolling in Naruto's mind.

'Sa.. sano.. Sano Kotarou?' Naruto stuttered. The boy nod. 'Isn't he.. obba-chan..' Naruto looked at Tsunade as she nod too.

'well, **'Narumi'**.. You deserve a good rest. We'll explain everything to you later in the morning. Meanwhile, Naruto, I have something to discuss with you about Sakura.' Naruto nod.

**'Narumi'** get up and walked out from the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'Narumi'** walks to his room, with a dark shade following him. He stopped. 'Good job, Yashamaru.' Noriko whispered and smiled evilly. '**Narumi'** grinned.

'They are so stupid for believing me as Master Narumi,' he laughed maliciously.

'Control your voice, stupid! They might hear us!' said Noriko, giving **'Narumi'** a bob on his head.

'Sorry, Miss Noriko.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After assuring that **'Narumi'** had far enough from the door, Naruto asked. 'so, what about sakura?'

'it's nothing. I wanna dicuss about **'Narumi'** actually,' she grinned. Naruto humphed.

After a couple of second, his face turned out to be somber. He was feeling doubtful. Naruto asked Tsunade what was rolling in his mind.

'Are you pretty sure he is Narumi?'

'I don't know. His story was perfect. Totally perfect.' Tsunade sighed.

'And that's what I've been thinking. His story.' Naruto sighed.

'And as far as I have searched in Wakizashi, I've went to the local council, and find nothing about Narumi. He claimed himself as a farmer there, so it should have a record. But it got none.' Naruto sighed.

'Plus, he made Sano sound so nice.. and I hate it..' Naruto grunted.

'You have to keep an eye on him. He probably a spy. I'll tell Jiraiya about this and we'll discuss again tomorrow, yes?' Tsunade pat his shoulder.

'Yeah, it's dark, I'd better went home.' He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto can hear his stomach grumbling. Thank God the Ichiraku still opens. He decided to go and have a meal there when someone pat his shoulder. 'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'Going to Ichiraku?' Sakura asked him. Naruto just nod. 'Yeah. Wanna come? My treat.' He said.

'Sure.'

As they sit there, Naruto ordered 2 bowl of Miso-Ramen for both of them.

'Sakura-chan?'

'Ne?'

'Are you okay now?' he turn his head to hers. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, have you settled your problems?'

'uh.. not quite, but planning to solve it in the near future..' she giggled nervously.

'Oh, I see.' He said, finishing his 3rd bowl. 'Don't think about it too much, sakura-chan. Otherwise, it'll take away your glee. I don't want seeing you with a gloomy face anymore..' he said, smiling to her.

Sakura sighed. 'You won't.' she said. 'I guess..' she mumbled.

'um.. Naruto?'

'Yes?'

'uh.. do you mind accompany me to a place?' she asked him.

'Uh.. sure.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood on the beginning of the stone path that led into a forest of pink, white, and magenta, all lit by a full moon. The sight was blissfully tranquil.

'Wow. I never realized konoha had such a beautiful place..' Naruto said to her.

'That is because you left this place for so long..' she said.

'I guess so..' he grinned.

They walked and talked usual things they would do, before Naruto won a bob on his head for making fun of Sakura. He didn't change on this one, really. The path was going on forever, but that was how Sakura wanted it.

'hey, there's a bench there. We can sit there, if you don't mind..' Naruto said, pointing to a bench near them.

Sakura nodded. She placed a sit beside Naruto and looked upon the stars.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' she said.

Her eyes gleaming. She smiled when she remembered that she used to hope his prince charming will be sitting here and watching stars with her when she was small. And that prince charming turned to be Naruto.. She can't avoid herself from smiling..

'sakura-chan?'

'hm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'sure.' She said, smiling to him.

'What did you see in Sasuke, actually?' he turned his body to hers, but then notices a change at her expression.

'oh.. sorry.. You don't have to answer that.. Sorry..' he said, apologizing and slapping his head for being so idiot.

'No, Naruto. Don't be. Actually, I don't really know why I fall for him, the first place..' she breathed heavily.

' I guess, it was just a childhood crush.. and it was funny for me to like him.. But not anymore..' she tried to smile.

'yeah.. funny..' Naruto sighed. He looked at the moon.

Sakura take a deep breath. She gulped.

'Naruto.'

'Hm?'

He turned his head to her.

'Um.. I.. uh..' she stammered.

Naruto then turn his body towards her, raising his brows. Sakura gulped.

'Oh my god! Focus, Sakura, Focus!!' she said to her heart.

'Uh.. do you.. like me?' she seemed to be asking her hands. Naruto agape.

The blonde blushed a pinky shade but she saw a serious expression in his face.

"Uh...yeah... honestly, I have..." He half-mumbled.

'And will always be..' he mumbled.

Naruto ladle out his face, get up and finally spoke.

'It's late, we'd better..' he never got to finish, in an instant, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed him as hard as she could. She pulled back from the stunned blonde with a blushing red. '

I.. I..' she stammered and played with his fingers with eyes on the ground.

Suddenly, she can feels a warm touch on her hands. She looked at Naruto and gulped. Naruto wraps his hands on hers and she tightens it. She rest her head on his chest and Naruto tightens the hug.

'I love you, Naruto..' she finally manages to say that to him.

'I love you too..' he said as he kissed her.

Unknown to them, a dark shade appears meters away. It was grinning evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto, I'll see you at Ino's house.. 4 pm. don't be late, okay? And shikamaru have something to talk to you too..' Sakura's saying had just pop up to his brain.

'Oh my God!!!!!! It's 4.20 pm!!!! Sakura's gonna kill me!!' He said to Tsunade as he wish Tsunade will let him leave early from their meeting today, but get none from her.

4.40 pm, he runs out of the office without hearing what Tsunade will says or will do but thinking of Sakura and her painful fists.

He knocks the door, and tries to open it but surprisingly it was unlocked. Hearing something from the kitchen, Naruto cannot think about anything else but his Sakura-chan. As he poked to the kitchen, he sighed in relief as he saw a woman form in pink hair. He walks slowly and silently towards her. His hands snuck up to her waist and hugged her form to him. And that win him a whack on his head.

'What have I told you?' Sakura turn her body to his.

'Sorry.. it's Obba-chan.. She doesn't let me go out before the meeting is over..' he said, apologizing..

Sakura sighed. She put her arms around his neck.

'Don't do that again.' She said.

'I won't..' he said, as he tightens her body to his. Naruto leaned to kiss her but suddenly the doorbell rings. Sakura quickly let go off Naruto.

'Hm.. Ino's back.' she said, as she rushed to the door.

Naruto grunt a protest. Sakura opened the door and sees Shikamaru and a very pregnant ino was outside. She let them in.

'Glad you're back..' Sakura said. 'Yeah.' ino place a sit on the couch.

'Sorry for making you taking care of our house, Sakura. We've been shopping for our baby, and I found this cute socks.. ' ino paused, as she search for the item in her shopping bag.

'Here.' she said as she handed Sakura.

'I can't help it..' she said, smiling..

'It was cute, right Naruto?' Naruto just nod, and smiled.

'Oh yeah, Shika. What are you going to talk with me?' Naruto asked. Shikamaru runs a signal of them to be talking somewhere else. Naruto follows him at the back.

'It's about Narumi.' Shikamaru said, his face was pure somber.

'What?!'

'How did you know about Narumi?!' Naruto jerked up.


	13. Who Is He?

**WHO IS HE?**

'What?!'

'How did you know about Narumi?!' Naruto jerked up.

'Well..' Shikamaru cleared his throat.

'Uh.. let us just say.. I've 'accidentally' heard your conversations with Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama at the hokage Tower long ago..' he chuckled nervously.

Naruto frowned. 'What makes you think you can hear all the conversations just like that?!' Naruto crossed his arms. He seems dejected.

'Hey, I said it was an 'accident'.., okay?!' shikamaru tries to explain.

'Whatever.' Naruto let out a small sigh.

'Look.. I was going to hokage Tower when I saw Sakura was running there. I was wondering, so I followed her.. and hears everything..' he clarifies.

'Now, don't tell me you've told that to your talkative wife, Ino.. ' Said Naruto.

'Uh..' Shikamaru scratched his back head. 'I have, actually..' he cleared his throat.

'What?!' Naruto yelled.

'But.. not about Narumi...' Shikamaru cuts him off. 'We'll promise no one will know about it.. really..' Shikamaru said.

'So? How did you know about Narumi, then?' Naruto asked curiously.

'Hm. Do you wanna know who gives the information that Narumi could be in Wakizashi?' shikamaru asked him back.

'You?' Naruto answered dumbly. Shikamaru laughed. 'You're getting smarter day by day..' he said. 'Actually, Hokage-sama asked for my help, she gives me all the information she get about Narumi and asked me to find him.. but..' he paused. 'Sorry to say, that's all I can do..'

'I am so sorry, Naruto..' he apologizes. Naruto sighed. 'Whatever. So, what about Narumi, then?' he asked Shikamaru.

'Actually, it all started when..'

----------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 years ago..

'What makes she thinks she can make me find these smelly herbs for her.. Who did she think she is?' Shikamaru blabbered.

He walks to Konoha Wood and starts finding the herbs that Ino wanted, while cursing and grunting. Suddenly, he saw something shiny, meters apart. He walks slowly and carefully. He then figures that the shiny object was actually a gold pendant.

'Hey, a pendant..' he said, as he took it from the ground. 'Hm.. it seems like I've seen this thing before, but where?' Shikamaru thinks. 'Hm.. nevermind. I'll just keep this in my poc..'

Before he could finish his words, he heard a sound coming from the nearest bush. He held his kunai ready to attack. He walk closely to the bush.

Suddenly, a flash comes right behind him. Shikamaru was shocked and turn his body towards the flash. It was a boy and a girl, about his age.. (15)

'Hey, there..' the girl said. 'Have you found a necklace.. um..' she paused for a second. 'Oh yeah.. it was gold and square-shaped.. ' she continued, as her hands were moving similar with her words.

Shikamaru search his pocket and show the pendant to both boy and girl. 'Is this what you're looking for?' he asked both of them. The boy keeps silent all the time. His face was solemn but Shikamaru can tell that the boy was afraid. Of what, he doesn't know.

'Yes..' the girl quickly grabs the pendant. 'Thanks.' She said.

'Look, I told you we'll find it!' Of what Shikamaru can tell, the pendant is an important item. 'Thanks to kami-sama we find it, or else, my dad will kill you, Narumi..' the girl sighed.

'What is so valuable about this anyway? I could have just throw it away, if not because of Sano-sensei,' the boy grunted.

The girl sighed. 'Narumi, I know you hate it, but please, it's really important to dad..' she said.

'Wait. Narumi..? Who is this Narumi guy. I've heard this name.. but where?' Shikamaru thought. 'Let's go, Narumi..' the girl ready to leave.

'Hey, hey wait! Where are you from?' Shikamaru asked.

'Oh.. yeah. We're not form here. We're from..'

The girl's word was cut off by immediate action of the boy that covers her mouth from saying anything.

'Don't you know where are we from? From our parents of course!! ' the boy shouted. 'How stupid of him, right?' the boy crossed his arms. Shikamaru clench his jaw. The boy won a bash on his head by the girl for a clever answer.

'Let's go.' Both girl and boy poofed away. Shikamaru sighed. 'How stupid..' he said.

'Ahhh.. back to my duty again..'

----------------------------FLASHBACK ENDED----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That's all.' Shikamaru finished.

'Of what I can tell, that 'Narumi' guy hates the pendant for somewhat reason I don't know. ' he explained.

'That kid was more like Uchiha Sasuke style, cool and mysterious.. but can be stupid at certain time, of what I can remember..' Shikamaru said.

'Hm.. I guess you should go and see Tsunade-sama, make a file about Narumi. Fill in all the information you get in there.' Naruto paused. 'There is so many confusing things about Narumi now.. So, I suggest, you make a file all the things that you know about Narumi, and I'll make mine. Then, we'll compared it.. What do ya think?' Naruto suggest.

'Great idea. I'll go and see her tomorrow. ' Shikamaru agreed. 'Hm.. for your information, we've found a guy that have the same pendant as Narumi as. He claimed himself as Narumi, and works as a farmer in Wakizashi.. ' Naruto paused. 'but, I don't trust him..' he said.

'Better be careful. He probably a spy..' Shikamaru reminded. 'That's what Hokage-sama said too.. The thing that confused me is the 'farmer' thing..' Naruto said.

'He claimed himself as a farmer in Wakizashi and worked for.. um.. whoever I can't remember it.. but, I've searched in the local council at Wakizashi, no one named Narumi was found there.. ' Naruto exhale heavily.

'You've heard about I.O.I, right, Shika?' Naruto asked him, and he just nodded. 'Somehow, I think Narumi got something to do with the secret organization.' Naruto said. 'And what makes you think that?' Shikamaru asked. Naruto, however, give no answer beyond a sigh.

'Let us just say, I had a bad feeling about it..' he said.

'Mind me asking, did sakura knows this?' Naruto didn't say anything but shakes his head, saying no. 'I'll tell her when the time comes.' He said.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupts them. Shikamaru opens the door, and sees Sakura.

'Sorry, shika. ' she said. ' Naruto, it's getting late.. and I think we should go home now..' she smiled.

Naruto nodded and whispered to shikamaru. 'We'll discuss again tomorrow at Hokage-sama's office.' He said.

Shikamaru nod and sent them outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The plan is going smoothly, Narumi-kun. Phase 2 coming right up.' Noriko grinned evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELP!!!!

**1) Do Sakura get to know who is Narumi now? Or did she get to know about Narumi later than this, or didn't know about Narumi at all?**

**Please help me and send your reviews on what is the best situation:**

**a) Sakura knows about Narumi when she and Naruto walks home together from shikamaru's house**

**b) Sakura knows about Narumi after they found out who is the real Narumi**

**c) Sakura knows about Narumi when Noriko tells her about it and she feels bad about hearing from Noriko**

**d) Sakura knows about Narumi when Naruto had already gone to fight his twin brother**

**e) Sakura knows Narumi, but she doesn't know that Naruto is his twin**

**f) Sakura knows about Narumi at the end of the story**

**2) What will happen to Narumi and Naruto?**

**Please help me and send your reviews on what is the best situation:**

**a) Narumi and Naruto finally get used to be siblings**

**b) One of them eventually died**

**c) Narumi still can't accept Naruto as his brother**

**d) One of them eventually becoming the next hokage**

**e) They married and live happily ever after**

**f) Narumi goes traveling or disappeared**

**g) Naruto being welcomed by Konoha villagers**


	14. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Uh.. Um.. … he.. he.. he.. Actually, I wanna apologize for the long delay.. I kinda have problems with my parents.. One of them, my mother of course, eventually get sick and she has to stay in the hospital for quite a long time.. So, I didn't get enough time to finish the story.. :"I

Moreover, I got a very important exams 2 weeks ahead.. and I don't wanna be kicked out from school for failing that stupid exams!! But don't worry.. the next chapter is almost finished.. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading 'Ai no Senshi Yo'. Wish me good LucK!!!


End file.
